


Dreamranger - O Poder dos Sonhos

by SuryiaTsukiyono



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/pseuds/SuryiaTsukiyono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki era um jovem que crescera embalado pelas histórias dos poderosos esquadrões que defendiam a Terra. Ele havia entrado recentemente para uma banda de garotos, em busca do sonho de se tornar um grande cantor, mas Maki nem imaginava que seu sonho podia estar seriamente ameaçado. O que você faria se pudesse virar um herói? Quando Tokusatsus, Boy Bands e Yaoi se juntam muito coisa pode acontecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamranger - O Poder dos Sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Dreamranger - O Poder dos Sonhos  
> Autor: Suryia Tsukiyono  
> Categoria: Originais, Super Sentai  
> Classificação: +16  
> Gênero: Ação, Aventura, Fantasia, Amizade, Romance, Yaoi, Shonen-ai
> 
> Desclaimer: A franquia Super Sentai pertence a TOEI, mas eu gosto de pegá-los emprestado para os meus surtos, No entanto, todas as situações e personagens envolvendo essa fic foram criados pela minha mente psicótica. Então não copie, pois eu posso lhe rogar a praga dos plágios malditos, e olha que praga de louco pega que é uma beleza.
> 
> AVISOS: Essa fanfic nasceu do meu desejo de juntar meus três assuntos favoritos em um universo único. Ela possui temática Yaoi (relacionamento entre meninos), mas tratei o tema de uma maneira bem suave (Shonen ai).

 

次元間 戦隊ドリームレンジャー

(Jigen-kan Sentai Dorīmurenjā)

 

Jigen-kan Sentai Dreamranger

(Esquadrão Interdimensional Dreamranger)

 

**No especial: O poder dos Sonhos!**

 

Podia ouvir a multidão aplaudindo e a melodia alegre que embalava aqueles gestos. O jovem observava as luzes difusas dos holofotes como se cada brilho colorido pudesse brindar seu coração com uma emoção diferente.  Vermelho, azul, verde, amarelo, rosa... iluminando as jaquetas de cada um dos jovens naquele palco.  Ele sabia o que aquilo representava e ali mesmo da coxia ele podia acompanhar o movimento frenético daquele show, enquanto era preenchido por uma satisfação misteriosa. Aquela música tinha algo de especial para ele. Maki fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pela melodia e pela letra tão encorajadora.

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **_Fé e pensamento positivo_ **

**_Pra alegria ser nossa rotina_ **

**_Vamos dar todos os motivos_ **

**_Deixar o coração criar a rima_ ** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

Perdendo-se em seus pensamentos ele mergulhou profundamente no ritmo esfuziante, mas sendo acordado subitamente quando as mãos do seu colega de grupo tocaram seu ombro em um leve sacolejar.

 

“Vamos, Maki-chan! Você está no próximo número”, dizia Kazumi com um sorriso, percebendo que o colega estava tão concentrado que nem havia notado que a canção havia terminado.

 

O brilho azul da jaqueta de seu companheiro quase ofuscou suas vistas, e balançando um pouco a cabeça Maki empertigou-se orgulhoso, preparando-se para entrar em cena. Sendo o mais recente integrante da “Boys Band” mais promissora do momento, ele ainda não participava de todos os números, mas sentia-se recompensado em todas as canções que participava.

 

Ninguém que nunca tivesse subido em um palco daquela forma, podia dizer que sabia a sensação de estar vendo aquelas centenas de rostos felizes sorrindo emocionados, acenando, enquanto ele fazia a coisa que mais gostava em sua vida, cantar. Saber que ele era responsável em parte por isso, por aquela intensa comoção, fazia com que sentisse um prazer que não era capaz de explicar.

 

E agora, com empolgação, todos estavam diante da plateia, com microfones apostos, soltando suas vozes consonantes, e dançando a coreografia pré-ensaiada com tanto afinco que fazia o público vibrar alvoroçado.

 

Finalmente estavam de volta ao quarto do Hotel. Maki estava vestido confortavelmente em seus pijamas de algodão, e seu corpo cansado depois daquele show ansiava intensamente por sua cama macia. A vida de um Idol não era exatamente fácil, principalmente para os integrantes de uma Banda em ascensão. Ensaios exaustivos, inúmeras apresentações... O mundo no show business não era a maravilha que todos pensavam, no meio de uma agenda apertada e um cronograma extenuante, sobrava pouco tempo para atividades que não diziam respeito ao treinamento de seus talentos. Mas Maki não reclamava, nos cinco meses que se passaram desde que se juntara ao grupo, ele havia vivido experiências únicas em sua vida. O jovem se esforçaria para continuar cantando e em troca receber o sorriso alegre de seus fãs, como naquela noite, era isso que pensava.

 

“Kazuumiiiiiiii”, a voz doce, mas estridente invadiu o quarto de repente fazendo Maki sair de seus pensamentos e observar com surpresa o pequeno garoto que entrava e se jogava desajeitado na cama de seu colega de quarto.

 

“Que foi, Ryuichi? Ei, calma”, disse Kazumi tirando o jovem de cima dele e dando espaço para que ele se sentasse na cama.

 

“Né Kazumi! Você já viu isso??”, disse Ryuichi esticando a o jornal local para que o companheiro pudesse ler.

 

“Inauguração do novo parque de diversões...”, Kazumi leu atentamente a manchete.

 

“Isso!! Eu quero muito ir!! Vamos!! Eu tenho certeza que se você falar com o gerente ele vai deixar!!”, revelou Ryuichi muito animado.

 

“Não sei não... Dá última vez que sugeri algo assim porque você pediu nós fomos perseguidos por um grupo de fãs, lembra? Acho que o gerente nem vai me ouvir dessa vez”, Kazumi deu um sorriso, iria pensa um pouco mais sobre aquilo.

 

“Por favor por favor!!”, insistia Ryuichi com olhos suplicantes.

 

Maki observava o menino com aquele brilho nos olhos, ele era Ryuichi Sakuragi, o mais jovem integrante do grupo, tinha 16 anos, era o mais baixo e o mais falante de todos, era um pouco desengonçado e estabanado também, pois sempre vivia tropeçando e derrubando coisas, mas tinha uma personalidade doce e afetuosa, e apesar da aparência ainda um pouco infantil, não restavam dúvidas que fazia muito sucesso com as fãs.

 

“Eu falo com o gerente”, respondeu Maki compadecido, ele sabia que estiveram trabalhando muito nos últimos meses e que aquele tipo de lazer devia realmente fazer falta para alguém tão novo quanto Ryuichi.

 

“Mesmo? Ahhh obrigado, Maki-chan!!”, o menino levantou praticamente atirando-se no colo de Maki, que recebeu o abraço e refletiu sobre a forma carinhosa que fora chamado. Seu nome era Souji Makimoto, mas recebera o apelido de Maki-chan no primeiro dia em que chegara ao grupo. Kazumi quem o havia chamado assim a primeira vez. O mesmo Kazumi que agora acariciava o topo da cabeça de Ryuichi com a gentileza de um irmão mais velho, o que era bem condizente com a situação, já que Kazumi era de fato o mais velho entre todos os integrantes, sempre cordial, com um sorriso leve no rosto, acalmando e aconselhando os seus colegas.

 

“Muito bem, agora você vai para o seu quarto”, disse Kazumi carinhosamente ao notar que Ryuichi ainda vestia a mesma jaqueta cor de rosa usada no show. “Tome um banho e descanse. Temos ensaio amanhã cedo”.

 

Com olhos curiosos, Maki fitou a cena. O jeito como Kazumi tratara o companheiro o fez lembrar de sua família, e sim, de fato aquele grupo era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma família agora. Recordou-se do dia em que entrara no grupo, e agradeceu por Kazumi estar ali, sempre tão gentil e cordial. Ele sabia que se não fosse pelo rapaz a sua frente as coisas teriam sido bem mais difíceis.

 

“Ei! O jornal!!”, chamou Maki quando o menino correu na direção da porta do quarto.

 

“Pode ficar”, respondeu Ryuichi sorrindo e saindo do quarto, não sem antes tropeçar e quase cair para em seguida desaparecer pela porta.

 

Levantando o jornal que Ryuichi havia deixado em suas mãos, Maki o olhou atentamente, uma noticia em especial havia chamado a sua atenção. Deu um longo suspiro e colocou o jornal no criado mudo, tratando logo de se ajeitar em sua cama. Kazumi fez o mesmo enquanto olhava para o companheiro com aprovação, ele não ficou surpreso com a atitude de Maki em relação a Ryuichi, desde que o jovem chegara Kazumi sentia que ele tinha um bom coração, pois em vez de tratar o menino com a mesma zombaria que os próprios colegas de grupo usavam algumas vezes, ele preferia tratá-lo com carinho, uma carinho ainda um pouco distante, o normal para alguém que havia chegado há tão pouco tempo.

 

Maki ouviu seu telefone vibrar sobre o criado mudo, pegando-o rapidamente para ler a mensagem que havia acabado de chegar.

 

_Mensagem de Texto: Foi um ótimo trabalho hoje! Continue se esforçando! Boa noite! Ass: Hina_

 

Kazumi contemplou com curiosidade o sorriso do colega ao ler o recado enviado e não resistiu em perguntar. “É aquela garota, não é? Qual é mesmo o nome…? Hina?”

 

Maki confirmou guardando o telefone. Era assim todas as noites, ele sempre recebia uma mensagem de sua amiga, era de se esperar que até mesmo Kazumi já soubesse do que se tratava.

 

“Vocês parecem muito ligados. Ela é sua namorada?”, Kazumi perguntou enquanto soerguia um pouco o corpo para olhar melhor para o colega de quarto.

 

“Nãão”, respondeu Maki rindo, não era a primeira vez que lhe perguntavam algo desse tipo, “Ela é... minha amiga. Nós estudamos juntos desde o jardim de infância, então ela é como se fosse praticamente minha irmã”.

 

“Irmã… sei…”, comentou Kazumi em um tom de brincadeira.

 

“Mas é verdade que a Hina é alguém bem especial. Ela sempre me apoiou em tudo. E se não fosse por ela… eu não estaria aqui hoje”, explicou o jovem enquanto mergulhava em suas próprias memórias.

 

“Ei Souji! O que vamos fazer no final de semana?”, perguntou Hina, enquanto observava o jovem de olhos apáticos e avental branco que preparava os hambúrgueres atrás do balcão. Estavam em uma hamburgueria movimentada, onde a comida era preparada na presença dos clientes como um tipo de “Gourmet Show”.

 

“Não sei, mas o senhor Takashi me pediu ajuda, pois pretende trocar alguns equipamentos da cozinha”, respondeu Maki vendo a amiga franzir o cenho.

 

Ela deu um muxoxo desanimado e continuou, “Até quando você vai ficar cozinhando hambúrgueres?”.

 

“Como assim até quando? Esse é o meu trabalho agora. Alias você também não deveria estar trabalhando?”

 

“Estou no meu horário de almoço, não está vendo?”, respondeu a jovem abocanhando o sanduíche em suas mãos.

 

“Então porque você não vai comer comida de verdade?”, questionou Maki enquanto grelhava mais uma leva de hambúrgueres.

 

“E hambúrguer é comida de mentira, por acaso? E os que você prepara são maravilhosos! Eu comeria mais, mas eu tenho que voltar para a revista”, disse a moça se deliciando com mais uma mordida.

 

Ele riu da amiga que comia com tanto gosto. Sabia que Hina havia conseguido um estágio em uma revista. Sempre fora o sonho da moça poder escrever para um grande magazine e agora ela se dividia entre o estágio e a faculdade de jornalismo, mas mesmo assim sempre dava um jeito de passar um pouco de tempo com ele.

 

“Estou perguntando se você não pretende fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar cozinhando… Desde que nós terminamos a escola… você não…”, insistiu ela.

 

“Não há nada de errado em se preparar a comida das pessoas, Hina…”, respondeu o jovem um pouco desanimado.

 

“Eu não disse que era errado, mas só que esse nunca foi o seu sonho… Como era mesmo? Cantar para uma grande plateia?”

 

“Ah isso era bobagem…”, respondeu ele virando os hamburgues.

 

“Bobagem? Não acho que seja bobagem… você sempre dizia que era o que mais queria...”.

 

“Isso ficou para trás, Hina. Era… só coisa de criança. Eu não tenho mais tempo para isso. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora como pagar o aluguel no final do mês, por exemplo”.

 

A garota fez um bico diante da resposta quando percebeu que alguma coisa na TV chamou a atenção do amigo. O rapaz que a pouco se mostrava sério e letárgico parecia que havia despertado e sorria. Ela prestou atenção no comercial e reconheceu a Banda que estava tocando.

 

“Ei, Souji, não é aquela banda que ficou famosa porque gravou o encerramento do último Super Sentai? Êêe… incrível como uma música de sucesso pode alavancar um grupo, não é mesmo?”, disse sorrindo enquanto via o brilho nos olhos de Maki observando atentamente a televisão. Aquela musica...

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **_Nunca deixe entristecer o seu sorriso_ **

**_Não deixe pra amanhã o que é preciso_ **

**_Pra acreditar que a vida vale a pena_ **

**_Mostre sua força, esqueça seus problemas_ ** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

“Você gosta, não é?”, questionou a moça.

 

“De que?”, retrucou ele sem entender.

 

“Das séries de Super Sentai, eu me lembro disso”, explicou a moça vendo o amigo retornar a mesma expressão cabisbaixa de antes.

 

“Eu gostava quando era criança…”.

 

“Ah e eu acredito nisso! Quando foi mesmo que o meu amigo se tornou assim tão velho e chato?”, reclamou a moça fazendo Maki sorrir sem jeito. “O comercial dizia que eles estão procurando um novo integrante, você viu? Por que você não se inscreve na audição?”

 

“Eu? Na audição? Eu nunca teria chance…”, respondeu o jovem pensativo.

 

“Pois eu acho que você teria! Você sempre teve tanto talento. Metade das meninas da turma se derretia quando você cantava nos festivais da escola”, disse Hina fazendo Maki rir novamente.

 

“Eu já disse que não tenho mais tempo para essas coisas”, refutou ele mais uma vez, mas Hina não estava convencida sobre isso, e olhando para a TV mais uma vez um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios da moça.

 

“Meu Deus! Estou atrasada!! Preciso voltar para a revista”, disse ela saltando do banco e correndo em direção a porta enquanto acenava.

 

Passado algum tempo os dois se encontraram mais uma vez. A moça parecia eufórica e entusiasmada enquanto tratava de esconder algo com os braços atrás do corpo.

 

“O que foi, Hina? Por que você tinha tanta pressa em me ver?”, Perguntou o rapaz curioso.

 

“Por isso aqui!!”, ela esticou o papel que estava escondido para que Maki pudesse ler.

 

“Telegrama de Convocação…”, mas quanto mais o jovem lia menos ele entendia. “O que é isso?”.

 

“É a resposta da sua inscrição no concurso dos Prism Boys. Você foi aceito na audição!! Isso não é incrível?”, respondeu a moça cheia de animação.

 

“Mas como assim? Eu não me inscrevi…”.

 

Antes que Maki pudesse completar a frase Hina tratou logo de se explicar, “Eu inscrevi você para a audição”.

 

“Você fez o que?”, Maki mal podia acreditar naquilo. “Como?”

 

“Eu inscrevi você! Enviei uma gravação com suas apresentações no festival da escola”, disse Hina sorrindo. “E eles te escolheram! Agora você precisa participar da audição para que eles te vejam ao vivo!!”

 

“Hina… isso… Eu disse que era bobagem…”, disse Maki devolvendo o telegrama para a amiga e virando-se de costas.

 

“Souji Makimoto!! Escute bem!”, retrucou Hina assumindo uma postura rígida, virando-o de volta, segurando firmemente em seus ombros. “Eu não sei do que você tem medo! Mas eu não vou deixar você abandonar o seu sonho sem nem mesmo tentar!! Se não der certo você pode continuar com os seus hamburgers e a vida segue normalmente, mas…. a chance está bem aqui nas suas mãos, então aguarre-a e se esforce!! Eu acredito em você!!”

 

“Hina…”, Maki sussurrou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

 

“Agora eu entendi porque vocês são tão ligados!”, disse Kazumi interrompendo a narração de Maki, “O gerente me contou o quanto você foi bem em todos os testes da audição, mas que você deixou todo mundo de queixo caído quando cantou nosso último sucesso”.

 

Maki balançou a cabeça confirmando, ele sabia que Kazumi estava se referindo a música usada no Super Sentai.

 

“Ele me disse que nunca viu alguém cantar aquela musica com tanto sentimento. A comissão ficou tão comovida que não teve mais duvidas de quem seria o próximo integrante do grupo”, continuou Kazumi deixando Maki um pouco sem graça. “Ainda bem que sua amiga não deixou você desistir. Tem certeza que ela é só sua amiga mesmo? Ela é bem bonita…”, perguntou ao se lembrar da foto vista no celular de Maki.

 

“Tenho. Mas eu posso apresentar vocês dois numa próxima vez, já que está tão interassado”, respondeu Maki, tirando sarro do colega e recebendo em cheio uma travesseirada do colega.

 

“Ei, Maki…”, balbuciou devagar. Kazumi olhava atentamente para o colega de quarto, “Não é nada. Boa noite!”.

 

Em um outro momento, Kazumi encontrou o companheiro sentado no sofá da pequena sala de estar, e se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás, muito interessando em saber o que Maki lia tão compenetradamente. Finalmente tomando o jornal das mãos do jovem, o mesmo jornal deixado por Ryuichi naquele dia.

 

“Teste para o papel principal no novo Super Sentai, é?”, Kazumi leu o anúncio e notando a reação defensiva de Maki que não conseguiu mais encará-lo continuou, “Eu acho que você deveria participar do teste!”

 

“Você acha?”, o rosto de Maki se iluminou por um instante.

 

“Acho sim! Você tem talento e domina bem artes marciais. Não vejo ninguém melhor do que você nesse papel. Ei, Maki-chan, como você se sentiria se fosse escolhido o novo Red dos Sentais?”.

 

“Eu nem sei… seria… como um sonho se realizando…”, respondeu o jovem sonhadoramente, para logo depois despertar para realidade. “Mas eu não acho que gerente vá apoiar isso, nós estamos com a agenda muito apertada”.

 

“Então vamos dizer a ele o quanto ter um de nós no próximo Super Sentai pode render ao grupo. Ele não perde nada se você não passar no teste, mas ganha muito se você conseguir o papel. Aposto que ele vai concordar”.

 

“Kazumi… eu nem sei o que dizer…”, ele sabia que o colega entendia muito de como funcionavam as coisas no show business, afinal Kazumi estava naquela estrada há mais tempo que todos ali e sempre encontrava um bom jeito de lidar com o gerente e toda a equipe de produção. Maki não tinha palavras para agradecer aquele apoio tão repentino.

 

“Não diga nada. Apenas vá lá e faça o seu melhor!”, respondeu Kazumi.

 

“Você está falando como a Hina agora…”, comentou Maki sorrindo.

 

E os dois riram juntos sem perceber o rapaz de jaqueta verde e olhos frios que os observava no batente da porta entreaberta.

 

Nos dias de ensaio era sempre assim. Maki estava sentado ouvindo atentamente as instruções do jovem de jaqueta vermelha. Ele era Shiro Takigawa, que podia ser considerado o atual líder do grupo, um jovem criativo que levava aquele trabalho muito a sério, além disso, era eloquente e falava bem em público, assumindo o papel de porta voz do grupo em quase todas as entrevistas. Também era ele quem sempre dava ótimas sugestões de coreografia, projetos e atividades que podiam beneficiar o grupo de alguma forma. Maki ouvia atentamente as explicações do sempai que nem notou quando Kazumi se aproximou colocando as mãos em seu ombro o chamando para um canto.

 

“Falei com o gerente. Ele adorou a ideia e disse que vai providenciar tudo para que você possa fazer o teste”, revelou Kazumi.

 

“Serio? Nossa, estou tão ansioso… Kazumi, obrigado!”, Maki se inclinou para o colega na intenção de lhe dar um abraço, mas alguma coisa o deteve no meio do caminho e ele recuou um pouco sem jeito, deixando Kazumi um tanto frustrado, mas sorrindo mesmo assim.

 

Os dois se juntaram aos outros e não perceberam mais uma vez, o jovem de jaqueta verde, Akira Sato, com seus olhos felinos que sempre os observava.

 

Quando chegou o dia do teste Maki comparecera ao estúdio juntamente com Kazumi que fizera questão de acompanhá-lo. Ele estava muito nervoso, mesmo com todo o apoio do colega que insistia que tudo daria certo. Mas seu nervosismo aumentou ainda mais quando encontraram um rosto bem conhecido no local.

 

“Akira…”, pronunciou Maki surpreso.

 

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”, perguntou Kazumi com um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

 

“Eu falei com o gerente e ele achou ótima a ideia de ter mais chances de alguém do grupo conseguir o papel. Então eu também vou fazer o teste”, explicou ele com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

 

“E você não disse nada a ninguém, muito bom isso”, recriminou o mais velho sem muita paciência.

 

“Até parece que sou eu que ando de segredinhos por aí, não é? Vocês dois são muito engraçados”, retrucou Akira com mais ironia.

 

“Do que você está falando?”, perguntou Maki meio aturdido com tudo aquilo.

 

“Vamos, Maki-chan, você precisa se concentrar”, disse Kazumi pegando Maki pelos ombros e o levando dali.

 

No dia seguinte todo o grupo se preparava para um novo show em outra cidade.  Maki já não se lembrava mais da tensão que passara durante o teste, embora Kazumi se esforçasse para tranquiliza-lo dizendo que ele havia se saído tão bem que toda a produção e principalmente a direção haviam ficado impressionados. Foi assim que os Prism Boys entraram no palco.

 

E lá se iam duas, três, quatro músicas apresentadas, já quase no fim do espetáculo eles começaram a cantar uma canção que falava de amor. Puderam perceber claramente a reação das moças na plateia que gritavam ainda mais.

 

Maki e Kazumi se olharam e levados pela emoção começaram a cantar juntos, como se cantassem um para outro, olhos nos olhos, como se fizessem um dueto particular. Aquilo fez a plateia reagir com mais agitação. Eles se aproximaram mais, Kazumi pegou de leve na cintura de Maki e o beijou. Embalados pela musica, pelos aplausos e por aquela atmosfera que parecia momentaneamente tão fora da realidade. O jovem em sua jaqueta prateada congelou. Ao perceber isso Kazumi enlaçou sua cintura de uma vez e o abraçou por trás tentando não perder o ritmo da música.

 

“Não pare de cantar”, Kazumi sussurrou ao ouvidos de Maki, que voltou a cantar dançando novamente com ele, deixando-se levar novamente pela música até o show terminar.

 

O jovem permaneceu sentado na escada de madeira que dava para o palco mesmo quando as luzes se apagaram. Ele mantinha os olhos baixos, alguma coisa dentro dele parecia estar fora do lugar. Não conseguia entender todas as emoções que sentia naquele momento.

 

“Maki-chan? Ah, então você está aí!”, disse Kazumi se aproximando e só então percebendo o jeito cabisbaixo do colega, “Estão todos esperando na van, vamos?”

 

“Kazumi… por que você fez aquilo?”, Maki levantou o rosto encarando o outro com olhos confusos.

 

Por um instante Kazumi não soube o que dizer, por um instante ele pensou em dizer a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, mas logo a voz engasgou no meio do caminho, ele não imaginava que Maki pareceria tão chocado com aquilo e assumindo um sorriso sereno ele explicou. “Faz parte do show, Maki-chan”.

 

“Parte do Show?”, Maki o fitou ainda mais confuso.

 

“Sim, você não viu como as fãs gritavam o nosso nome na hora? Muitas choravam… duas desmaiaram do lado esquerdo. Sabe quando você sente o que a plateia quer?”.

 

“Não…”.

 

“Não se preocupe com isso… Logo você vai se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa”, continuou o mais velho.

 

“Me acostumar? Não! Eu não quero ser beijado por mais ninguém…”, Maki se levantou, interrompendo a frase quando percebeu que iria dizer nada verdade: _Eu não quero ser beijado por mais ninguém além de você_.

 

“Me desculpe por não ter avisado sobre isso. Não fique bravo... Prometo que não faço mais!”, se desculpou Kazumi sorrindo para ele.

 

“Não!... Não… não é nada…”, Maki interrompeu o protesto, por alguns segundos a ideia de que Kazumi nunca mais o beijaria lhe pareceu tão dolorosa, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia frustrado com o pensamento de o rapaz só o havia feito pelo show.

 

Eles estavam sentados na sala de reunião enquanto o gerente relatava vários assuntos do interesse do grupo. O homem estava empolgado com a boa repercussão que eles estavam tendo.

 

“O Show de ontem foi um sucesso! A venda de CDs aumentou drasticamente, os pedidos nas rádios também! Estamos ganhando muita visibilidade! Isso é realmente bom!”, o gerente explicava enquanto os jovens sorriam animados.

 

“Vocês dois!!”, Maki e Kazumi quase congelaram quando o homem apontou para eles bruscamente! “Vocês foram muito bem ontem!! A ideia do beijo foi simplesmente genial!! Vocês dois estão no trend topics em todas as redes sociais, as fãs não falam em outra coisa!! A repercussão foi tão boa, que uma editora ligou hoje pela manhã e fez um proposta... Estão interessados em lançar um Photobook com os dois”.

 

“Photobook…?”, Maki balbuciou surpreso enquanto Kazumi sorria com a novidade.

 

“ÊÊÊ? Kazumi e Maki-chan vão lançar um photobook? Que inveeejaa…”, disse Ryuichi fazendo bico e recebendo um tapinha na cabeça do colega de amarelo. “Ai, Kengo, isso dói!”

 

“Vocês conseguiram destaque, agora trabalhem duro nisso!”, disse o gerente para os dois novamente. “Foi como captar o desejo do público! E com isso deixaram as fãs mais próximas dos seus sonhos. É isso que nós fazemos!! Vendemos sonhos!!!”, continuava o homem tão empolgado que quase se poderia ver os cifrões em seus olhos. “Vocês foram perfeitos e nós vamos lucrar muito com isso!”.

 

“Vendemos sonhos?”, refletia Maki, aquela era a parte do show business que ele não gostava muito, quando pensava que a arte se transformava em um tipo de comercio, E que muitas vezes fazia com que pensasse que ali não era o seu lugar, mas ele também sabia que era o dinheiro que movimentava a indústria do entretenimento.

 

Kazumi apenas sorria. Com toda a sua experiência, ele sabia que as coisas seriam interpretadas exatamente daquela forma pelo gerente e combinava perfeitamente com a explicação que havia dado para Maki, embora no seu íntimo ele soubesse que em nenhum momento pensara naquilo como um tipo jogada de marketing, ele apenas agira levado pela musica, não conseguindo resistir a vontade de beijar Maki naquele momento. A euforia do grupo era tanta que ninguém reparou na cara de poucos amigos que Akira não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder.

 

“E agora mais uma noticia”, revelou o gerente com certo mistério “Nos, estávamos estudando isso há algum tempo, mas os últimos índices de audiência foram decisivos para o posicionamento dos patrocinadores, e semana que vem nós iremos para a cidade de Yumetto, pois os Prism Boys vão ganhar um teatro próprio lá, e temos que preparar o grande show de inauguração”.

 

“Sugoi!!! Um teatro??! Só para nós???”, exclamou Shiro completamente eufórico.

 

“Em Yumetto? A cidade dos sonhos...”, disse Ryuichi rodopiando com olhos brilhantes.

 

Yumetto era conhecida como cidade dos sonhos, porque era uma espécie de Broadway, e não era só isso, toda a cidade parecia um grande centro cultural, onde todo badalado evento seja ele esportivo ou artístico, acontecia por lá.

 

E os rapazes continuavam a comemorar com euforia aquela noticia, e assim foi praticamente durante toda a semana. No entanto, Maki não imaginava que aquele clima de alegria não duraria por tanto tempo mais, ao menor para ele. O jovem observava os companheiros que pareciam muito empenhados em brincar com a comida de Ryuichi sobre a mesa. Kengo sempre vestido em seu traje amarelo era o que mais implicava com o garoto, que ria se divertindo.

 

“Ei Akira! Então você vai mesmo atuar no próximo Super Sentai? Que emocionante!”, comentou Ryuichi.

 

“Como é?”, perguntou Kazumi surpreso.

 

“È, o gerente disse que ligaram mais cedo da agência e disserem que o Akira conseguiu o papel, e então...”, Kengo interrompeu a explicação vendo Maki levantar subitamente da mesa e sair se nem mesmo terminar o jantar.

 

“Maki-chan…” sussurrou Kazumi sem perceber o sorriso carregado de malicia e satisfação que Akira exibia.

 

Maki estava sentado em sua cama, enquanto olhava o jornal com o anuncio do teste para o seriado, quando Kazumi se aproximou preocupado.

 

“Ei, o que foi?”, ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Maki.

 

“Então foi tudo perda de tempo mesmo, não é? Uma grande bobagem…”.

 

“Bobagem? Claro que não!! Você se saiu muito bem no teste, alias você se saiu melhor do que todos ali”, afirmou o mais velho categoricamente.

 

“Se isso fosse verdade então eu teria sido escolhido…”.

 

“Bom, isso... eu não sei como aconteceu... Mas… Não fique tão desanimado. Não vai desistir na primeira dificuldade que enfrentar, não é? Nem sempre é fácil alcançarmos nossos sonhos. Vamos! Anime-se!”, disse Kazumi colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **_Sorria mais, transmita paz_ **

**_Não desista jamais_ **

**_O mundo não para de girar_ **

**_Porque você está triste_ ** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

“Você tem razão…”, Maki se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto jogando o jornal na lixeira que ficava no canto, “Talvez eu tente novamente no ano que vem…”.

 

A voz do jovem soou carregada de tristeza, fazendo doer profundamente o coração de Kazumi. Quando Maki escapou para o banheiro se trancando lá, Kazumi entendera que o rapaz precisava ficar sozinho e tomado por uma revolta particular ele saiu do quarto, estava achando tudo aquilo muito estanho e iria procurar a única pessoa que podia explicar sobre aquilo tudo.

 

“Kazumi…”, Akira sorriu ao abrir a porta dando passagem para o outro entrar.

 

“Kengo?”, ele perguntou, queria ter certeza que ninguém ouviria aquela conversa.

 

“Está no quarto do Shiro e do Ryuichi, mas você não veio aqui para falar com ele, veio?”, perguntou Akira indo com as mãos na direção do outro que desviou prontamente recusando o toque.

 

“Eu vim falar com você mesmo, e é ótimo que o Kengo não esteja aqui”, avisou Kazumi com seriedade.

 

“Ora ora, vejo que finalmente consegui chamar sua atenção”, o rapaz de verde falou debochadamente, “Porque você está tão irritado? Ah já sei, veio me dar os parabéns porque eu peguei o papel do seu queridinho?”.

 

Kazumi teve que se controlar para não avançar sobre Akira e acertar uns bons tapas nele. Sabia que era comum dois ou mais integrantes de um mesmo grupo disputarem entre si por um papel, mas aquilo estava longe ser um disputa saudável por um trabalho, parecendo muito mais algum tipo de vingança pessoal.

 

“Você está bem feliz com isso, né? Imagino que está bem empolgado em ser o novo Red dos Sentais”, perguntou ele tentando conter sua irritação.

 

“Empolgado? Não dou a mínima para esse papel!”, Akira confessou quase orgulhoso.

 

“Não dá a mínima? Então porque você fez isso…? Você sabia que era importante para ele…”, questionou perplexo.

 

“Ele, ele, sempre ele! Por que você só se importa com ele? Sempre apoiando e sorrindo para ele, o acompanhando em todos os lugares”.

 

“Akira, do que você está falando? Eu nunca te neguei apoio em nada. E tudo o que eu fiz por ele, todo o incentivo que eu dei, eu teria feito por qualquer um de vocês”.

 

“Isso pode até ser verdade, mas você vai negar que sente alguma coisa por ele? E aquela palhaçada de beijo pelas fãs… francamente… Você acha que eu sou algum idiota?”, explodiu Akira. “Mas se você quer saber... eu sabia sim que era importante, e por isso mesmo eu tomei o papel dele. Bem feito, assim ele aprende a não mexer com o que eu quero”.

 

“E o que você quer, Akira?”,perguntou Kazumi achando cada vez mais absurdo tudo aquilo.

 

“Isso não é meio obvio? O que eu quero é você!”.

 

“Então... você fez isso por minha causa? Não, eu não posso acreditar nisso”, por um instante Kazumi se sentira culpado, pois achava que estaria ajudando Maki lhe dando um tratamento mais atencioso e na verdade aquilo havia se voltado contra o jovem, pois servira também para despertar o rancor e a inveja de Akira sobre ele.

 

“Talvez agora você se toque que ele não é tão bom assim… Eu posso ser melhor do que ele em muitas coisas”, insinuou Akira provocativamente, deixando um tom de duplo sentido muito claro naquela frase..

 

“Você melhor do que ele? Pode ser que você seja melhor do que ele em outras coisas, mas naquele teste ele foi o melhor… eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu ali”.

 

“Você é mesmo muito ingênuo, Kazumi”, respondeu o jovem rindo debochado. “infelizmente aquele idiota tem talento, e teria sido muito difícil eu simplesmente superá-lo no teste”.

 

“Mas então… o que?”, Kazumi continua sem entender.

 

“Quer que eu te conte o que aconteceu? Sabe… um dos produtores da série… bom, ele é um homem que adora rapazes bonitos. E não precisei de mais do que um encontro com ele para que o homem ficasse perdidamente apaixonado por mim e convencesse toda a produção de que eu deveria ser escolhido. Gente influente pode ser muito útil afinal”.

 

“Akira… você… você está me dizendo que dormiu com um dos produtores só para que te escolhessem para o papel?”, Kazumi ficava cada vez mais estarrecido. “E isso tudo só pra prejudicar o Maki, já que você nem queria o papel de verdade?”

 

“Não, não foi só por isso. Foi por você!”

 

“Por mim? Você está louco?”, Kazumi sacudiu Akira pelos ombros.

 

“Eu achei que se ele fracassasse, você o deixaria de lado. E que se eu me destacasse mais… você… Eu queria que você parasse de prestar atenção nele e prestasse atenção em mim. E de um jeito ou de outro deu certo porque você está aqui agora”, explicou Akira intencionando abraçar o companheiro de grupo que se afastou imediatamente.

 

“Sabe, talvez, apenas talvez, se você não fosse essa pessoa tão egoísta e fria… eu até poderia algum dia olhar você com outros olhos, mas diante de tudo isso que aconteceu, isso nunca, nunca mais vai acontecer!!”.

 

E dizendo isso, Kazumi saiu do quarto indignado, deixando para trás um choroso e desapontado Akira.

 

O tempo que Kazumi passara no quarto de Akira fora o suficiente para que Maki tomasse um banho e esfriasse a cabeça. Ele estava sentado em sua cama enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha. Viu quando o celular tocou em sua cabeceira e o pegou para ler a mensagem.

 

_Mensagem de texto: Tenho muito orgulho de você!  ass: Hina_

 

Maki suspirou fundo e sorriu bloqueando o telefone. Era uma bobagem ficar abatido só porque as coisas não haviam dado certo em um primeiro momento. Ele repensou sobre aquilo percebendo que não estava sendo nada profissional. Estudaria mais, se aperfeiçoaria no que pudesse e se esforçaria cada vez mais. Era assim que ele devia agir se quisesse ter uma carreira promissora. Era isso que ele sentia que devia fazer cada vez que pensava na força que recebia das pessoas que lhe eram tão importantes. Ele pensou em Hina, sempre o impulsionando em todas as coisas, e em Kazumi com toda atenção e apoio que lhe dava.

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **_Aceite o tempo_ **

**_Tudo tem sua hora_ **

**_Se ainda não chegou_ **

**_Não desista agora_ ** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

Neste momento Maki se perguntava onde o colega de quarto estaria, mas cansado demais para esperar ele deitou em sua cama e acabou adormecendo. Kazumi retornou com a cabeça fervilhando, mas fez o possível para não acordá-lo. Ele pensava se deveria ou não contar sobre a conversa que tivera com Akira, mas seja lá a decisão que tomasse não poderia fazer nada por hora. Ele tentaria descansar um pouco também, já que no dia seguinte estariam indo para outra cidade, conhecer o teatro que seria deles a partir de agora.

 

Maki não se lembrava de como havia ido parar naquele lugar, sabia apenas que havia se perdido dos seus pais, No entanto ele mal podia acreditar no que via diante dos seus olhos. Inúmeras criaturas estavam atacando um grupo de cinco heróis em seus trajes coloridos, eles usam suas armas e enfrentavam os monstros que surgiam. Do alto do terreno arenoso, o garoto, por volta dos seus seis anos de idade, tinha certeza de que presenciava uma luta idêntica a dos heróis que via em sua televisão.

 

Empolgando-se um pouco mais enquanto via a batalha, o garoto se descuidou e escorregou rolando terreno abaixo indo parar bem no meio da luta. Ele se levantou e correu quando as criaturas soldados do exército inimigo começaram a persegui-lo.

 

“Não!! fique longe!”, Maki murmurava agitado em sua cama.

 

“Maki-chan? Você está bem?”, o barulho e a forma como Maki se remexia na cama fizeram Kazumi despertar preocupado.

 

O garoto correu o quanto pode até se ver encurralado em um canto, ele caiu sentado quando um monstro ainda maior que os soldados que o perseguiam se aproximou e investiu contra ele tentando golpea-lo. Mas a investida do monstro fora repelida pelo herói de azul que atirara rapidamente acertando em cheio o monstro fazendo-o se afastar de Maki.

 

O menino sorriu, e acompanhou os heróis com os olhos, foi quando ele viu o homem de vermelho em sua figura imponente que chamava os companheiros de equipe para fundirem suas armas. Mas de repente houve uma explosão e tudo escureceu a sua frente.

 

Maki gritou e soergueu-se em sua cama assustado. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele se desse conta que estava mesmo em seu quarto e que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Kazumi levantou-se mais preocupado ainda, indo sentar-se ao lado do companheiro, querendo certificar-se que estava tudo bem.  Ele viu como Maki suava frio, e seu coração estava tão acelerado que Kazumi quase pode jurar que podia ouvi-lo.

 

“Maki-chan, acalme-se… está tudo bem”, disse Kazumi segurando-o pelos ombros e ajudando-o a se deitar novamente.

 

“Kazumi… eu estava lá… eu vi… eles estavam lutando… aquelas criaturas… eu corri… mas eles me alcançaram… e então houve uma explosão…”, Maki dizia tudo tão corridamente e de forma entrecortada que Kazumi mal podia entendê-lo.

 

“Está tudo bem, Maki, foi apenas um sonho ruim. Você só está cansado, teve um aborrecimento sério hoje e está ansioso porque amanhã nós vamos para a cidade dos sonhos”, disse Kazumi ternamente tentando confortá-lo.

 

“A cidade dos sonhos… é isso… foi lá que aconteceu… em Yumetto, mas não foi um sonho, foi real… por que eu tinha que me lembrar disso agora?”, Maki foi dizendo enquanto sentia que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Ele se virou para a parede e se encolheu um pouco, não queria que Kazumi o visse chorar por causa de um sonho. Ele percebeu quando Kazumi deitou-se junto a ele por debaixo das cobertas, e abraçou carinhosamente.

 

“Sonho ou lembrança ruim, não importa, já passou…”, Kazumi falou baixinho, “Tente apenas relaxar, amanhã será um novo dia e você não vai mais se lembrar disso. Pense apenas no nosso teatro, naquele monte de pessoas sorrindo para nós”.

 

“Kazumi…”, Maki suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, preferindo acreditar nas palavras ternas que lhe eram ditas.

 

As pequenas risadas e os suaves movimentos na cama fizeram Kazumi despertar, a claridade o incomodou, mas o pequeno cochichar que ecoava pelo quarto o obrigou a abrir os olhos. Ele pôde ver Ryuichi sentado na cama, quase em cima deles. Dele e de Maki que ainda estavam abraçados desde a noite anterior. O menino estava com a câmera do celular ligada, dizendo que precisava registrar aquele momento. Kengo tentava tirar a coberta dos rapazes, enquanto Ryuichi focava um pouco mais neles. A movimentação fez com que Maki também despertasse.

 

“Ryuichi... pára com isso! Me dá esse celular aqui”, reclamou Kazumi fingindo indignação, enquanto Maki esfregava os olhos sem nada entender.

 

Mas o menino desviava das tentativas de Kazumi em pegar o celular, e ria divertido daquilo tudo. Kengo pegou o telefone das mãos de Ryuichi e se afastou um pouco.

 

“Deixa comigo! Vou postar o vídeo agora no nosso blog. As fãs vão ficar enlouquecidas”, disse Kengo fazendo graça, “Kazumi e Maki dormindo abraçadinhos… Quantos views acham que isso vai dar?”.

 

“Parem com isso vocês dois…”, pediu Kazumi, mas sem nenhum tipo de aborrecimento, olhando para Maki e vendo que até mesmo ele estava rindo da situação.

 

“Ei, que bagunça é essa?!”, disse Shiro entrando no quarto, “Vocês estão atrasados. A van já está nos esperando”.

 

“Sim, Senhor!!”, responderam Kengo e Ryuichi ao mesmo tempo, ao passo que prestavam um tipo de continência engraçada que fez os jovens rirem ainda mais.

 

Eles estavam em Yumetto agora, conhecendo finalmente o novo teatro. Ficaram muito satisfeitos com a excelente estrutura, mas não demorou muito para que Ryuichi começasse a insistir que queria conhecer toda a cidade. O gerente tentava acalmar a euforia do garoto dizendo que eles teriam muito tempo para isso. Eles precisavam montar o espetáculo e Shiro já se adiantava sugerindo que eles poderiam entrar cantando essa ou aquela musica, e que poderia ter um foco de luz aqui ou ali enquanto apontava e gesticulava na direção do palco. Kazumi sorria, ele gostava da habilidade que Shiro tinha de ver o espetáculo como um todo e sempre sugerir o que achava que poderia ficar bom ou não em uma apresentação, e quase sempre ele acertava. Maki olhava a sua volta com atenção, ele estava bem feliz por estar ali, mas havia alguma coisa de nostálgico naquela cidade.

 

“Nem acredito que o show de estreia já é hoje a tarde!!”, disse Kengo um pouco ansioso. Eles haviam trabalhado duro nas semanas seguintes para que tudo saísse perfeito.

 

Eles subiram no palco, a plateia explodindo de emoção. A casa estava lotada e a produção toda empenhada. Até mesmo a gravação de um DVD seria realizada naquele show. Todos eles sabiam que precisavam dar o seu melhor ali, era muito difícil que uma banda conseguisse uma projeção tão rápida no cenário artístico. Eles estavam agora na cidade mais badalada, em um teatro próprio, as oportunidades e os contratos não paravam de aumentar.

 

De repente um barulho alto foi ouvido, e o teatro foi invadido por dezenas de criaturas estranhas. Elas atacaram as pessoas, que fugiam correndo. Houve tumulto e confusão e de cima do palco olhando todo aquele conflito, os rapazes estavam tão aturdidos que não sabiam o que fazer. Os pequenos monstros rapidamente invadiram também o palco, enquanto uma criatura ainda mais estranha começou a disparar raios para todos os lados. Um dos refletores despencou do teto dando tempo apenas para que Kazumi puxasse Kengo para o lado antes que o objeto caísse sobre ele. Um dos soldados cercou Ryuichi que estava paralisado, Shiro puxou o garoto e eles correram para o outro lado do palco, mas logo estavam cercados pelos soldados juntamente com Kazumi e Kengo. Eles não tinham mais para onde correr.

 

Maki não estava muito longe dos outros, mas tentava se livrar de um soldado que estava em seu encalço. Quando viu que seus companheiros estavam cercados ele tratou de empurrar a criatura e sem pensar muito pegou um dos pedestais dos microfones que estavam caídos no chão e avançou contra os monstros que os ameaçavam.

 

“Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar os meus amigos!!”, ele gritou furioso, acertando em cheio os soldados com a aste do microfone,

 

Kazumi não podia acreditar que Maki estava lutando, ele girava o suporte e batia nos monstros como se usasse um bastão. Mas quanto mais soldados derrubava mais apareciam, e ele já estava ficando um pouco cansado.  Foi quando Akira surgiu dando uma voadora nas criaturas, tornando a luta um pouco mais equilibrada.

 

“Fujam!”, disse Maki para os companheiros quando percebeu que ele e Akira poderiam segurar os monstros e dar um pouco de espaço para que os outros corressem.

 

Kazumi obedeceu prontamente levando os demais para um lugar seguro. Maki e Akira estavam agora de costas um para o outro enquanto as criaturas os cercavam.

 

“Hmn, metade para mim e metade para você… Vamos ver quem termina primeiro?”, disse Akira em um tom debochado, mas desta vez sem nenhum tipo de maldade.

“Fechado!”, respondeu Maki assumindo uma postura de ataque, e vendo Akira fazer o mesmo.

 

Não demorou muito para que se livrassem dos inimigos. Até que Maki viu um grupo de pessoas que não havia conseguido sair do teatro e estavam encurraladas pelos monstros. Ele saltou do palco e correu para ajudá-los enfrentando os invasores novamente. As pessoas fugiram, mas um monstro maior e mais assustador, de pele cinzenta e escamosa, apareceu. O jovem olhou para ele e um frio percorreu sua espinha, ele conhecia aquele monstro, era o mesmo que aparecera em seu sonho, não, era o mesmo de doze anos atrás. Aquela luta, aqueles soldados, aquelas criaturas estranhas, era como daquela vez… Maki deu um, dois, três passos para trás, ficando completamente sem reação. Quando o monstro atacou Maki violentamente, os disparos certeiros de uma arma o impediram.  O jovem olhou incrédulo para o mesmo herói de traje azul que o havia salvado anos atrás.

 

O herói correu para fora do teatro perseguindo o monstro enquanto Maki os observava tão distraído que nem mesmo percebera a aproximação do primeiro monstro que atacara o teatro com raios. Ele era menor, de coloração alaranjada, pele cascuda e andar desengonçado.

 

“Maki! Cuidado!”, e dizendo isso Akira se jogou contra o monstro, que apesar da aparência engraçada, possuía uma força extrema. Ele agarrou Akira arremessando-o longe.

 

“Akiraaa!!”, Maki gritou vendo o companheiro cair sobre as cadeiras do teatro. E foi correndo até ele para ver como ele estava. “Você está bem?”

 

“Meu braço… acho que quebrou”, Akira fez uma careta de dor.

 

Neste instante Maki viu Kazumi se aproximar, e já estava pronto para repreendê-lo por ter voltado para o meio da luta, mas um novo gemido de Akira chamou a sua atenção. “Kazumi! Ajude o Akira, tire-o daqui!”.

 

Kazumi ajudou Akira a se levantar, passando um dos braços do jovem por sobre seu ombro e logo eles se afastaram. Ele olhou para trás vendo Maki voltar a lutar, havia retornado ao teatro porque estava preocupado com os dois amigos que lá ficaram. Não queria deixar Maki ali, mas Akira precisava de cuidados no momento. Precisava confiar que Maki sabia o que estava fazendo.

 

O pequeno monstro cascudo surgiu novamente na frente de Maki, dando uma gargalhada escandalosa.

 

“Seu monstro desgraçado!! Por que estão fazendo isso??”, indagou Maki revoltado, mas o monstro apenas saltitava, se remexendo e rindo.

 

Aquilo estava irritando Maki de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar, partiu para cima do monstro jogando-o no chão, iniciando uma luta corpo a corpo, socando duas ou três vezes a couraça rígida, mas o monstro o empurrou conseguindo levantar e afastar. Foi quando Maki viu nas mãos da criatura o cordão com o pingente em forma de nota musical, a corrente que ele carregava em seu pescoço. O jovem tocou o corpo procurando pelo acessório e não o encontrou, o monstro havia sido tão rápido que Maki nem percebera quando ele fora tirado.

 

“Ei, isso é meu!! Devolva!”, reclamou o rapaz vendo o monstro saltitar e rir, resmungando sons que ele não podia identificar. Ele foi atrás do monstro que saiu do local correndo desengonçado, passando tão rápido pela frente do teatro que nem percebeu os outros guerreiros que ali lutavam, em suas cores azul, verde, amarelo e rosa. Seguindo no encalço do monstro em direção ao pequeno parque arborizado.

 

“Espere!! Me devolve isso!”, gritava Maki correndo atrás da criatura, sem notar que era seguido também por aquele grupo de guerreiros. Ele já estava ficando cansado de correr atrás do monstro, mas não o deixaria escapar. De repente algo estranho aconteceu, como se alguma coisa houvesse cortado o ar, e o espaço se abriu. Pela fenda brilhante surgida logo a frente o monstro entrou rapidamente, mas quando Maki tentou fazer o mesmo a fenda simplesmente o repeliu, arremessando-o longe. Maki caiu atordoado na grama, ficando estirado ali algum tempo, e olhando para o céu, ele se defrontou com os quatro heróis que o fitavam com curiosidade.

 

Maki levantou e os encarou, pensava que tipo de brincadeira era aquela. Não teria ele entrado ser perceber em algum evento de closplay, teria? Pensou enquanto os olhava. Mas prestando mais atenção ele percebeu que aqueles trajes de luta não se parecia em nada com nenhum dos Sentais que havia assistido na televisão, mas ele os conhecia de algum lugar... Do seu sonho, ou daquilo que Maki se lembrava agora.

 

“Quem são vocês?”, Maki perguntou.

 

“Dreamranger”, respondeu o herói de azul.

 

“Dre-am-ran-ger?", ele repetiu devagar.

 

“Você acha que é ele?”, o herói verde se virou perguntando para o azul.

 

“Sim, eu vi o que ele fez naquele teatro. Alguém normal não lutaria daquele jeito”, respondeu ele.

 

“Eu não vejo nada de especial nele. Talvez você tenha se enganado”, contradisse o herói de amarelo.

 

“Não podemos ter certeza até que…”, disse a heroína rosa vendo o azul fazer um sim com a cabeça.

 

Ele entregou algo a Maki, que fitou curiosidade.

 

“O que é isso? Uma antiga caixinha de musica?”, perguntou o jovem balançando delicadamente o objeto redondo.

 

“Por que você não abre e descobre se é uma simples caixinha de música?”, sugeriu o guerreiro azul.

 

Maki então abriu devagar, vendo a música tocar suavemente, mas de repente uma luz saiu de dentro do objeto o transformando em algo diferente. Era ainda a mesma peça arredondada, mas possuía um designer completamente moderno agora.

 

“O que é isso?”, indagou Maki sem nada entender.

 

“É um transformador. O instrumento que permite a gente se transforme”, respondeu a guerreira rosa, enquanto todos mostravam que tinham o mesmo tipo de acessório.

 

“Transformar?”, Maki deixou de olhar o objeto quando se lembrou da criatura que estava perseguindo. “Aquele monstro… ele fugiu... por aquela passagem estranha… o que foi aquilo? O que são aquelas criaturas?”

 

“Acho que podemos contar agora que sabemos quem ele é, não é?”, disse a rosa.

 

“Eles são os Zirgogis, criaturas que tem a capacidade de atravessar dimensões e causam caos e destruição por onde passam”, explicou o azul.

 

“Dimensões?”.

 

“Sim, o universo é formado por várias dimensões, realidades paralelas que ocorrem ao mesmo tempo em espaços diferentes. Pode ser que em uma outra dimensão exista uma outra Terra, onde as coisas não sejam como são aqui, que as pessoas sejam outras pessoas e façam coisas diferentes do que fazem nessa realidade. Mas as dimensões não são feitas apenas de realidades como esta, existem outros tipos de mundos, outros povos”, ele continuou explicando.

 

“Então esses Zirgogis...?”, Maki acompanhava com atenção as explicações.

 

“Os Zirgogis eram o povo de uma dessas dimensões, seu mundo era governado por uma entidade muito poderosa. De alguma forma eles desenvolveram o poder de atravessar as dimensões, mas a entidade que os governava se descontrolou com esse poder, e influenciados pela força dessa entidade, os Zirgogis começaram a usar isso para o mal, invadindo outras dimensões. Eles criaram tantas fendas dos seu mundo para outras realidades que isso causou um desequilíbrio no espaço/tempo fazendo com que sua própria realidade fosse absorvida e deixasse de existir. Muitos Zirgogis foram destruídos, mas aquela entidade sobreviveu, assumindo a forma de uma poderosa força aprisionada em um espaço onde nada consegue viver ou existir”.

 

“Mas então por que aqueles monstros então aqui?”, Maki só queria entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

 

“Essa entidade precisa de uma forma de se manter ativa no limbo em que está aprisionada, ela é formada basicamente de uma energia destruidora, e as criaturas criadas por ela passaram a invadir outras dimensões com o único propósito de destruir os sonhos das pessoas da realidade invadida”.

 

“Destruir os sonhos das pessoas? Por quê?”, Maki estava atônito, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

 

“Porque a destruição dos sonhos é algo muito forte e doloroso, e gera energia suficiente para manter a entidade ativa".

 

“Que coisa horrível…”, Maki lamentou. “Mas se a entidade está presa, então como aquelas criaturas surgiram aqui?”

  
“Os monstros que você viu são os comandantes a serviço da grande entidade maligna. E juntos os três formam, a Tríade”, continuou o azul, “Eles são conhecidos como: o atravessador, o absorvedor, e o destruidor".

 

“O atravessador é o monstro que você acaba de perseguir, Kogi é o nome dele, é o único com o poder de criar as fendas, e assim ele atravessa os exércitos de Zirgogis através das fendas dimensionais”, esclareceu o herói verde dessa vez.

 

“O absorvedor é Duraigi, o outro monstro que te atacou no teatro”, disse o azul novamente.

 

“E você atirou nele”, completou Maki. “Por que ele é chamado de absorvedor?”

 

“Porque Duraigi está conectado diretamente a entidade, Terugi, também chamado de o destruidor. É Duraigi quem absorve e transfere o poder dos sonhos destruídos, tornando Terugi cada vez mais forte".

 

“E vocês…?”, Maki queria achar algum sentido em toda aquela historia.

 

“Nós somos um esquadrão Interdimensional. Atravessamos as dimensões tentando impedir que os Zirgogis destruam os sonhos das pessoas, e que isso aumente a força de Terugi a tal ponto que ele consiga se libertar...”, revelou o azul com certo pesar.

 

“O que acontece… se Terugi se libertar?”, perguntou Maki já temendo pela resposta.

 

“A destruição total do universo e todas as suas dimensões”, respondeu o azul seriamente.

 

Maki estava chocado. Ele crescera ouvindo histórias de monstros que queriam destruir a Terra e dominar o universo, mas o que havia acabado de ouvir parecia ainda mais fantasioso do que qualquer seriado de TV que ele pudesse ter assistido.

 

“Mas como vocês podem também atravessar as dimensões?”, perguntou Maki quando se lembrou que havia sido repelido pela fenda.

 

“Graças ao poder dos próprios Zirgogis. pois alguns deles não estavam felizes com as atitudes do seu povo e acabaram fugindo para outras realidades antes que a sua própria fosse engolida pelo vazio”, explicou o amarelo devagar, “Assim, eles desenvolveram um sistema que pudesse ser utilizado por nós humanos, Ao contrário da entidade maligna, esses Zirgogis refugiados não desejam a destruição e resolveram usar seus conhecimentos para reparar todo o mal que seu povo fez e ainda pretende fazer”.

 

“Isso não pode ser verdade…”, disse o jovem balançando a cabeça, “Essa coisa de monstro e herói… isso é apenas um seriado de TV”.

 

“Na sua realidade nossa luta é apenas um seriado criado para a diversão da sua gente. Mas na realidade de onde viemos, nossa luta é real. E ela se torna real em cada dimensão invadida pelos Zirgogis, isso quer dizer que ela acaba de se tornar real para vocês também”, disse o verde.

 

“Compreendo”, respondeu Maki ainda um pouco apreensivo, era muito difícil digerir todas aquelas informações. “Mas vai ficar tudo bem, não é? Já que vocês quatro estão aqui para cuidar disso. Mas... onde está o vermelho?”.

 

“Desde que começamos a nos deslocar entre as dimensões apenas o Red não tem o poder de atravessar as fendas, isso quer dizer que em cada realidade que chegamos nós precisamos encontrar um Red que nos ajude a combater os Zirgogis”, respondeu o herói azul.

 

“Entendi, então vocês estão procurando um Red?”.

 

“Não, nós acabamos de encontrar um Red”, respondeu o amarelo animado.

 

“É? e onde ele está?”, perguntou Maki, mas tudo que recebeu como resposta foi o olhar dos quatro em sua direção. “Não não, isso não pode ser sério”.

 

“Nós agora temos certeza que é você, já que o transformador assumiu a sua verdadeira forma quando você o tocou”, garantiu o azul. “Sempre que atravessamos uma dimensão o transformador do Red assume a forma de um objeto comum daquela realidade, e somente o Red daquela realidade tem o poder de restaurar a sua forma original”.

 

Maki riu, achando que só poderia ter levado uma pancada forte na cabeça, só podia…

 

“Os monstros irão atacar novamente. E quando isso acontecer nós lutaremos juntos para impedi-los”, disse o azul.

 

Maki baixou os olhos pensativos, se tudo aquilo fosse verdade coisas ainda mais sérias poderiam acontecer. Ele se lembrou do incidente no teatro e pensou em seus amigos.

 

“Eu tenho que voltar para o teatro. preciso saber como está tudo por lá”. E fazendo uma reverencia Maki se afastou correndo.

 

“Não se preocupem, quando chegar o momento, ele virá”, disse o herói azul com firmeza.

 

O jovem adentrou o teatro devagar e seus olhos mal podiam acreditar em toda aquela destruição. Ele se sentou perto do palco, enquanto olhava desolado o mobiliário destruído, as paredes danificadas e os equipamentos retorcidos pelo chão. Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e se virou para encarar o rosto de Kazumi que o olhava apreensivo.

 

“Você está bem? Eu fiquei preocupado”, perguntou Kazumi.

 

“Estou”, respondeu Maki se lembrando de como saíra perseguindo o monstro sem pensar em mais nada. “Mas… eu perdi o cordão que você me deu”.

 

“Tudo bem, eu lhe darei um outro depois”, Kazumi sorriu.

 

Maki tentou sorrir, sentindo imediatamente o poder que as palavras de Kazumi tinham em acalma-lo. Levou a mão ao peito mais uma vez como se sentisse a falta do seu acessório. Aquilo havia sido um presente dado por Kazumi, pouco depois de ter entrado para o grupo, como uma espécie de presente de boas vindas. Maki tinha um apresso especial pelo joia em formato de notas musicas, era como se aquilo representasse para ele uma conquista, o primeiro passo de todo o caminho que teria pela frente. E até isso aquelas criaturas tinham lhe roubado. Destruindo tudo o que eles haviam sonhado para aquela grande estreia, todo o trabalho duro que tiveram para fazer aquilo acontecer.

 

“E os outros?”.

 

“Lá dentro.”, informou Kazumi ajudando Maki a se levantar.

 

Quando Maki chegou à sala de reunião acompanhado de Kazumi, ele não sabia dizer se a dor era maior por ver o teatro destruído ou por ver o estado dos seus amigos. Ryuichi ainda chorava baixinho, muito assustado com tudo o que tinha acontecido, enquanto Kengo insistia para que ele bebesse um copo de água com açúcar. Shiro estava de cabeça baixa, mas Maki não precisava ver o seu rosto para perceber toda a frustração que amigo estava sentindo.

 

“E o Akira?”, perguntou Maki ao notar a ausência do companheiro.

 

“Está em um dos dormitórios descansando. Ele ficou muito machucado, Maki”, respondeu Kazumi.

 

Aquilo fez Maki se enfurecer. Akira estava ferido, seus sonhos haviam sido arruinados, e seus amigos estavam tão desolados que ele não podia suportar, e tudo por culpa daqueles malditos monstros.

 

Eles decidiram que cada um deveria ir para seu quarto, mas ninguém conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

 

No dia seguinte os jovens viam pelo noticiário que aquele grupo de monstros havia atacado diversos eventos pela cidade causando correria, varias confusões e algum tipo de destruição, mas que em seguida desapareciam. Maki estranhou que em nenhum momento o jornal falara algo sobre o esquadrão que combatia os monstros, ele sabia que as criaturas não tinham desaparecido depois do ataque, e que isso devia estar ligado aos Dreamrangers de alguma forma. Uma noticia ao vivo sobre um novo ataque fez todos se surpreenderem. Os monstros estavam criando confusão bem em frente à galeria de arte da cidade, pessoas corriam e gritavam desesperadas. Maki bateu na mesa furioso quando viu aquelas imagens.

 

“Aqueles monstros… Isso não pode ficar assim”, e dizendo isso ele se levantou correndo para o local onde a luta estava acontecendo.

 

“Ei!! Maki-chan!!”, chamou Kazumi sem nenhum sucesso.

 

Quando Maki chegou ao local, foi logo avistando os quatro heróis em ação. Ele pode ver o amarelo lutando usando uma espécie de clava com muita agilidade. Enquanto o verde brandia sua espada derrubando soldado após soldado. Olhando em outra direção, ele presenciou o momento exato em que uma espécie de bumerangue acertara vários soldados de uma vez voltando precisamente para as mãos da guerreira rosa. E por ultimo o azul utilizando sua arma, disparando tiros contínuos e precisos, sem nenhuma piedade contra os inimigos.

 

“Sabia que você viria!”, disse o azul, “Vamos! Transforme-se”.

 

“Transformar?”, Maki parecia tão perdido, até que se lembrou que ainda estava com o transformador que lhe fora dado no primeiro encontro com os Dreamrangers. Ele tirou o pequeno objeto redondo do bolso e o abriu sendo envolvido por uma luz, e então a transformação aconteceu.

 

Maki não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido, mas agora ele não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, precisava lutar. Ele se deixou levar e entrou na batalha com todas as suas forças. Não sabia como dizer ao certo, mas quando deu por si, já tinha em mãos uma espécie de lança, e golpeava as irritantes criaturas do mesmo jeito que fizera no teatro.

 

“Precisamos impedir que eles entrem na exposição, eles pretendem destruir as pinturas e obras de arte”, gritou o verde cortando mais um inimigo com sua espada.

 

“Eles o que? Eu não vou permitir isso!!”, disse Maki revoltado.

 

Depois de muito lutar eles conseguiram impedir que os Zirgogis destruíssem a exposição e os monstros acabaram mais uma vez escapando por uma fenda criada por Kogi. Maki tentou perseguir a criatura mais uma vez, mas foi impedido pelo esquadrão sobe a advertência de que seria impossível para Maki atravessar a abertura, mesmo transformado, conforme já havia acontecido com ele antes. O guerreiro verde até arriscou entrar pela fenda e ver se era possível localizar os monstros, mas fora inútil.

 

“Por que eu não posso atravessar as fendas como vocês fazem?”, perguntou Maki sentindo-se desapontado, desfazendo sua transformação em seguida.

 

“Eu disse que os Reds de cada realidade não tem essa capacidade, não disse?”, relembrou o azul, mas Maki não conseguia compreender o porquê. “A base para que isso aconteça são os sonhos. Mas para conseguir atravessar as fendas, não basta apenas que você tenha um grande sonho. Isso só é possível para pessoas que alcançaram o ápice de seus sonhos. Sonhos realizados são tão intensos que fornecem energia necessária para que se possa atravessar as dimensões, com a ajuda dos equipamentos criados pelos Zirgogis, é claro”.

 

“Então, é por isso que... os Reds...”, Maki ia ligando as coisas em seu pensamento.

 

“Sim, os Reds podem usar o poder e se transformar para combater os Zirgogis, mas apenas dentro da sua realidade”.

 

“Entendo… Mas então se vocês podem... quer dizer que são pessoas que realizaram seus sonhos? Quem são vocês afinal?”.

 

“Isso mesmo. Este é Ichiro”, disse o azul começando a fazer as apresentações e apontando para o guerreiro verde. “Em nossa realidade tudo que ele queria era ser um grande lutador e difundir as artes marciais por onde quer que fosse, mesmo com muitas dificuldades Ichiro conseguiu construir sozinho a maior escola de artes marciais do país. Foi preciso muita força para alcançar os seus objetivos sem nunca esmorecer, para que ele pudesse ver seu sonho realizado”.

 

“Serio? Que incrível!”, Maki estava realmente impressionado. Ele viu o amarelo dar um passo a frente e lhe cumprimentar.

 

“Este é Takeda, um tenista dedicado que mesmo após um acidente que o deixou com uma grava lesão, não desistiu. Contrariando todos os médicos que diziam que ele jamais voltaria a jogar, Takeda se esforçou e se tornou um dos maiores tenistas no cenário mundial do esporte, sendo um verdadeiro exemplo de superação”, o azul fez então um sinal para que a heroína rosa se aproximasse. “Aqui temos Mayumi. Mayumi passou por inúmeras dificuldades e precisou ter muita coragem para enfrentar toda uma sociedade e alcançar o seu sonho de se tornar a primeira mulher a pilotar um caça em seu país”.

 

Os olhos de Maki estavam simplesmente emocionados ao ouvir a historia de cada um daqueles heróis, e embora ele não pudesse ver seus rostos Maki gostava de imaginar como cada um deles deveria ser.

 

“E eu sou Mizuki. Sempre sonhei em ser um policial, e eu consegui. Meu desejo de promover a justiça foi realizado quando eu assumi o comando do maior departamento de policia do país. E você quem é?”, perguntou o azul, estava na hora de conhecer o Red que os acompanharia em mais uma batalha.

 

“Meu nome é Sou…, não... é Maki”, disse ele percebendo agora o quando gostava de ser chamado daquela forma. “Eu sou… apenas um... artista. Entrei recentemente para um grupo Idol, tentando seguir o meu sonho de cantar para as pessoas. Estávamos indo bem, e tínhamos planejado uma grande estreia. Colocamos muitas expectativas naquele show, mas aqueles monstros… arruinaram tudo…”.

 

“Um sonho interrompido… Não me admira que ele não possa atravessar as dimensões”, constatou o verde um pouco sério.

 

“Mas nenhum Red nunca pôde.Talvez nem seja possível existir um que possa”, disse a heroína.

 

Maki baixou o rosto um pouco entristecido.

 

“Desculpem, isso não tem nada a ver com vocês… Eu só queria saber por que aqui, porque agora? Tudo isso que está acontecendo...”.

 

“Não posso dizer ao certo porque eles escolheram esta realidade. Mas depois que a invadem os Zirgogis são atraídos pela alta concentração de sonhos que um lugar possa possuir. E eu acredito que esta cidade seja a que possui a maior concentração de sonhos nesse momento”, explicou o azul.

 

“Mas não é a primeira vez que isso acontece em Yumetto, aqueles monstros já estiveram aqui antes, e vocês também”, comentou Maki.

 

“Impossível, os Zirgogis nunca atacam duas vezes a mesma realidade. E eu posso lhe garantir que nós nunca estivemos aqui”, respondeu o verde resoluto.

 

“Mas eu tenho certeza. Doze anos atrás meus pais me trouxeram a Yumetto, e lá bem perto daquelas colinas…”, disse Maki indicando um ponto no horizonte. “Eu vi vocês lutarem. Eu rolei pelo barranco e cai bem no meio da luta, aqueles soldados correram atrás de mim, e quando aquele monstro, Duraigi, ia me atacar, Mizuki atirou nele”.

 

“Aquele garoto…”, disse Mizuki finalmente se lembrando. “Não pode ser… aquela luta não aconteceu em Yumetto”.

 

“ÊEE? Será que ele foi capaz de olhar através de uma distorção?”, perguntou Takeda sem acreditar muito na possibilidade. “Não, não tem como”.

 

“Mas depois eu senti como se algo explodisse e acordei no hospital. Eu tentei contar aos meus pais sobre o que vi, mas eles me convenceram de que foi um acidente, que eu caí daquela encosta e tudo não passou de um delírio da minha cabeça. Mas eu não culpo meus pais, quem acreditaria em uma criança de seis anos que adorava ver aqueles programas de heróis na TV”, explicou Maki.

 

O guerreiro azul parecia um pouco pensativo sobre aquilo.

 

“Mas isso não é importante agora. Pelo que entendi os Zirgogis são atraídos pela alta concentração de sonhos, e é por isso que eles estão atacando vários eventos? A aglomeração de pessoas aumenta a concentração de sonhos em um determinado espaço?”, Maki tinha tantos questionamentos.

 

“Exatamente”, respondeu Ichiro.

 

“Foi por isso que eles atacaram o teatro… estavam atrás dos sonhos do nosso publico”, concluiu Maki fechando os punhos.

 

“E do seu sonho e dos seus amigos também… O sonho de vocês é algo bem forte e nunca passaria despercebido pelos Zirgogis”, disse Mayumi compadecida.

 

“Aqueles malditos!!”, praguejou Maki, “Não vou deixar que eles façam mais isso! Nós precisamos descobrir onde será o próximo ataque o quanto antes…”

 

Balançando a cabeça em gesto afirmativo, Mizuki concordou recomendando em seguida, “Volte para os seus amigos agora. Se algo acontecer nós podemos nos comunicar pelo transformador”.

 

Maki entrou no teatro meio esbaforido, tinha um milhão de coisas fervilhando em sua mente. Kazumi se levantou do sofá quando viu o jovem chegar.

 

“O que você tem na cabeça de sair por ai? A policia está recomendando até mesmo que as pessoas não saiam de casa. Deu em todos os noticiários, é perigoso ficar lá fora com aqueles monstros, sabia?!!”, disse Kazumi muito preocupado enquanto sacudia Maki pelos ombros.

 

“Desculpe…”, pediu Maki olhando em seguida para os outros do grupo, “Podemos conversar em outro lugar?”.

 

Maki entrou com Kazumi no quarto, ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer ao amigo, mas ele não podia dizer nada que não fosse a verdade. Ele contou toda história, sem conseguir nem imaginar qual seria a reação de Kazumi que se mantivera calado durante toda a narrativa.

 

“Você não acredita em mim, não é?”, perguntou Maki desapontado.

 

“Isso tudo parece uma grande loucura, mas… eu acredito em você”, respondeu Kazumi com um suspiro. “Mas não é algo fácil de se imaginar.. Você lutando contra monstros vindos de outra dimensão”.

 

“Kazumi… sei que parece absurdo, mas eu sei que posso fazer isso”.

 

“Por quê? Por que você quer fazer algo assim?”, Kazumi perguntou, só de pensar os perigos que Maki correria enfrentando aqueles monstros ele não podia sentir angustia maior em seu coração.

 

“Quando eu vi a decepção nos olhos do Shiro e dos outros, eu comecei a imaginar a dor das pessoas que perderem seus sonhos”, respondeu Maki se aproximando um pouco mais. “Não quero as pessoas desistam dos seus sonhos. E quando eu penso nisso, eu penso na Hina e em você, Kazumi. Eu quero proteger os sonhos das pessoas… como vocês protegeram os meus”.

 

“Maki...”, sussurrou Kazumi o abraçando, “Eu não quero que você se machuque, mas se esse é o seu desejo eu só posso dizer… Dê o seu melhor!”.

 

No dia seguinte, Kengo estava sentado na sala de reunião lendo o jornal despreocupadamente.

 

“Êêêhh, a final do campeonato estadual de futebol… Aqui em Yumetto”, disse ele empolgado enquanto lia, “Deve ser muito emocionante ver o seu time jogar numa final assim, o sonho de muito torcedor”.

 

Maki arregalou os olhos. “O que? Eles não cancelaram esse evento?”

 

“Não, é complicado cancelar um evento dessa importância. O jogo já deve estar começando a essa hora”, explicou Kengo.

 

“Meu deus, isso vai ser um desastre”, retrucou Maki saindo apressado.

 

Ele correu pelas ruas em direção ao estádio da cidade, enquanto se comunicava com os Dreamrangers dizendo que sabia onde os Zirgogis iriam atacar e pedindo que eles fossem para o local o mais rápido possível.

 

Os monstros apareceram na frente do estádio e caminharam em sua direção, mas antes que pudessem alcança-lo, os cinco heróis, vestindo seus trajes de luta, bloquearam o seu caminho.

 

“O que pensam que vão fazer?”, disse Duraigi impaciente.

 

“Acabar com a sua festa, Duraigi”, respondeu Maki apontando para o monstro. E fazendo um movimento com os braços, sua voz soou imponente, “O guerreiro dos Sonhos! DreamRed!”.

 

“O guerreiro da Justiça! DreamBlue!”, acompanhou Mizuki fazendo um outro gesto e sendo seguido pelos demais.

 

“O guerreiro da Força! DreamGreen!”.

 

“O guerreiro da Superação! DreamYallow!”.

 

“A guerreira da Coragem! DreamPink!”

 

“Jigen-kan Sentai Dreamranger!”, todos disseram juntos e partiram para luta.

 

Maki e Mizuki se concentraram em Duraigi. Ichiro e Takeda confrontavam Kogi, enquanto Mayumi cuidava de afastar os soldados com seu bumerangue, se revezando com os outros algumas vezes.

 

Maki percebeu quando Kogi arremessou os três companheiros longe, e deixando Duraigi com o DreamBlue, ele investiu contra o monstro cascudo e alaranjado. Mas o monstro se desvencilhou dele e se afastou. O jovem notou que seu cordão de nota musical estava enroscado na criatura e partiu pra cima dela. Kogi começou a correr de um lado para o outro enquanto o DreamRed o perseguia, numa quase reprise da primeira vez que haviam se encontrado, o monstro parecia estar se divertindo com a brincadeira de pega-pega, até que fez surgir uma fenda a sua frente entrando nela mais uma vez, fazendo Maki segui-lo instintivamente.

 

Os Dreamrangers gritaram tentando impedir que o DreamRed cometesse o mesmo erro da outra vez, ele não poderia atravessar aquela fenda de qualquer forma, e ainda poderia seriamente se machucar. Mas contrariando a todos Maki atravessou a passagem e sumiu pela fenda deixando a todos boquiabertos. Alguns segundos de tensão se passaram até que viram Kogi ser arremessado com violência para fora da brecha e cair estirado no chão. A criatura tentou se levantar, mas o DreamRed veio logo em seguida, saindo da fenda, dando um giro no ar é golpeando o monstro com um chute certeiro que o fez cair novamente. Maki se aproximou do monstro arrancando dele finalmente o seu cordão.

 

Duraigi se desvencilhou de Mizuki e Ichiro, e dando um salto o monstro conseguira uma maneira de entrar no estádio. O DreamBlue ameaçou segui-lo. Mas Maki o advertiu que ele precisa ficar, pois tinham uma chance de derrotar Kogi de uma vez. Acatando a ordem de Maki, Mizuki se juntou ao grupo. Eles uniram suas armas, e em golpe único e exato o monstro fora completamente destruído.

 

Eles correram para dentro de estádio. Duraigi já criava confusão. As pessoas correram quando o monstro fez alguns disparos e parte da estrutura do estádio despencou. Uma nova luta se iniciou no meio do gramado. Ele viu a DreamPink levitar alguns metros e girando com seu transformador, uma luz se subiu em direção ao céu e depois se propagara para os lados.

 

“O que ela fez?”, perguntou Maki confuso.

 

“Não se preocupe, ela apenas criou uma distorção”, respondeu Mizuki batendo em mais alguns soldados.

 

“Distorção?”.

 

“Sim, é uma distorção momentânea de um pedaço dessa realidade, é uma forma de proteger o resto da realidade dos danos que a luta pode causar”, explicou o DreamBlue.

 

“É como cortar uma fatia de bolo e depois devolvê-la pro mesmo lugar”, disse o DreamYallow meio descontraído.

 

“Mas e as pessoas?”, perguntou Maki

 

“Pessoas normais não podem ver o que acontece dentro de uma distorção. Para eles é como se os monstros tivessem desaparecido”, disse Ichiro o tranquilizando.

 

Foi então que Maki entendeu porque nunca havia sido noticiado nada sobre os Dreamrangers durante todos os ataques.

 

“Mas precisamos ser rápidos, a distorção não vai durar muito tempo”, informou Mayumi se juntando a eles novamente.

 

“Soldados Zirgs! Ataquem!”, disse Duraigi.

 

Os guerreiros puderam ver o monstro começar a brilhar.

 

“Essa não! Duraigi começou a absorver a energia dos sonhos destruídos e vai tentar transferi-la para Terugi!”, gritou o DreamBlue.

 

“O que? Ele está fazendo isso agora? Então precisamos atacá-lo, pois ele não terá como reagir enquanto faz transferência”, sugeriu Maki vendo o DreamBlue concordar com ele.

 

Maki se adiantou e girando sua lança, com toda força ele desferiu um golpe explosivo que gerou uma onda que se propagou pelo espaço atirando todos os soldados para longe. Ele convocou a equipe mais uma vez para se unirem, e com um golpe ainda mais poderoso que o utilizado contra Kogi, eles atravessaram a barreira de energia que envolvia Duraigi, atingindo o monstro que rodopiou caindo inerte no chão.

 

Uma fenda apareceu no ar de repente, e dela saiu um raio que atingiu em cheio o corpo de Duraigi.

 

“É o destruidor agindo”, disse a DreamPink.

 

Maki olhou assustado quando o monstro cresceu diante de seus olhos. “Ok, como é que a gente chama o robô gigante agora?”.

 

“Como você sabe que temos um robô gigante?”, perguntou o DreamBlue

 

“Porque é isso que sempre acontece nos seriados da TV”, respondeu Maki.

 

Mizuki pegou o transformador e uma luz saída de dentro dele foi mirada no chão, sendo criada ali uma fenda então.

 

Maki viu as partes do Robô surgindo e girando, executando uma espécie de união, ele sorriu sem acreditar quando viu o imenso robô completamente formado. Ele foi puxado pelo DreamBlue e todos pularam dentro da fenda que existia no chão, e quando Maki percebeu já estava no interior do grande robô. Eles golpearam a forma gigante de Duraigi que contra atacou fortemente derrubando-os, fazendo o robô perder a sua força para o desespero dos heróis.

 

Eles ficaram muito aflitos quando perceberam que o corpo de Duraigi começava a brilhar novamente. Maki não podia suportar a ideia de que aquilo iria acontecer e ele não seria capaz de impedir. Ele se lembrou do momento de desespero que os cidadãos de Yumetto haviam passado, o rosto carregado de agonia enquanto as pessoas fugiam assustadas. A expressão de tristeza em seus olhos, o choro das crianças, a decepção no rosto de cada um dos seus amigos... Tudo estava ali na mente de Maki, como se a dor daquelas pessoas fosse também a sua própria dor.  Ele pensou que tudo o que desejava... naquele momento, era ver novamente aqueles rostos felizes. A imagem do seu publico radiante, as pessoas sorrindo vivendo suas alegres vidas na bela Yumetto, assim como nas histórias que sua avó lhe contava bailando ao som do piano de seu avô, quando ele era apenas uma criança. E então nesse momento alguma coisa aconteceu.

 

Os Dreamranger puderam ver a forma com o brilho em Duraigi diminuíra até parar completamente. E dessa vez era Maki quem começava a brilhar.

 

“O que está acontecendo?”, perguntou o DreamGreen.

 

O DreamBlue ficou surpreso ao entender que Maki estava absorvendo a energia dos sonhos destruídos no lugar de Duraigi, mas transformando-a em algo diferente: força para continuar lutando. Aquilo se espalhou por toda a sala de controle, e isso reestabeleceu a energia do robô gigante, que se levantou, e usando um ataque especial com todo o poder que fora capaz de reunir eles finalmente atingiram o monstro, destruindo-o completamente.

 

Maki respirou aliviado quando tudo terminou. “Está acabado, não é?”

 

“Para essa realidade sim. Mas Kogi e Duraigi serão criados novamente a partir da força de Terugi e continuarão a invadir outras realidades”.

 

“Quer dizer então que essa é uma luta sem fim?”, perguntou Maki um pouco chateado ao pensar sobre aquilo.

 

“Nós preferimos acreditar que não, pois do mesmo jeito que Terugi fica mais forte ao absorver a energia do sonho das pessoas, ele também fica mais fraco cada vez que dá origem a Kogi e Duraigi”, explicou Mizuki. “Nós esperamos conseguir impedir que eles absorvam a energia e que Terugi fique tão fraco ao gerar suas criações que esse desequilíbrio possa acarretar a sua extinção”.

 

Os Dreamrangers acompanharam Maki até o teatro e entraram com ele, já que o rapaz garantira que não havia ninguém no local.

 

Mas Kazumi estava preocupado com Maki, e sem saber muito o por quê, ele fora até o teatro. Ficou feliz quando ouviu a voz de Maki e já ia correr para falar com ele quando percebeu que o jovem não estava sozinho, preferindo então se esconder atrás de uma coluna.

 

“Mas eu ainda não entendi como ele atravessou uma fenda… Como isso foi possível?”, perguntou o DreamYallow.

 

“Ele teria que ter alcançado o ápice de um sonho…”, considerou a DreamPink.

 

“Eu não estou surpreso…”, revelou o DreamBlue, “Ele já atravessou uma fenda doze anos atrás”.

 

“O que?”, todos perguntaram juntos.

 

“Maki, pode nos contar porque você veio a Yumetto doze anos atrás?”, pediu Mizuki.

 

“Claro! Minha avó era bailarina, meu avô era pianista. Eles viveram em Yumetto quando eram jovens e sempre me contavam muitas histórias sobre o lugar, eu pedi muito para que meus pais me levassem para conhecer a cidade, eu estava tão feliz”.

 

O DreamBlue finalmente conseguia compreender porque Maki tinha uma ligação tão forte com a música, a arte, e também com aquela cidade. “Agora tudo faz sentido. Você sonhava com o lugar das histórias que seus avós lhe contavam, e ter vindo conhecer a cidade foi como um sonho realizado. As crianças não têm sonhos muito complexos nessa idade, e tudo pode se tornar um ápice para a felicidade”.

 

Maki tentava compreender como aquilo poderia estar ligado aos acontecimentos de agora, mas por mais que pensasse ele não conseguia entender.

 

“Foi por isso que você foi capaz de ver aquela batalha doze anos atrás. Você atravessou uma fenda, e foi capaz de enxergar dentro de uma distorção. Mas não foi capaz de se manter por muito tempo dentro daquela realidade sem um transformador, por isso, foi repelido por ela”.

 

“A explosão…”, murmurou Maki se recordando.

 

Todos estavam surpresos com aquilo.

 

“Mas se ele tinha a capacidade de atravessar dimensões por que ele não conseguiu fazer isso quando perseguiu Kogi a primeira vez?”, questionou o DreamGreen.

 

“Crianças substituem sonhos muito facilmente. Maki deve ter adquirido um sonho ainda maior e como ele ainda não o havia alcançado perdeu a habilidade de se deslocar entre as dimensões”, Mizuki continuou explicando.

 

“O sonho com a música… a banda… mas isso não foi totalmente realizado”, refletiu Maki confuso, “Então como eu poderia... agora…”.

 

“Esse é um sonho grande, Maki, mas deve ter outra coisa, as pessoas nem sempre tem apenas um sonho. Qual o grande desejo que você teve recentemente?”, perguntou o DreamBlue tentando montar o quebra-cabeça.

 

“Um outro desejo?”, Maki pensou um pouco e continuou, “Bom, eu… eu queria ser um Red”.

 

“Você o que?”, perguntou Ichiro.

 

“Eu fiz um teste para ser o Red no próximo seriado de televisão, mas… isso também não aconteceu, eu não consegui o papel”, explicou Maki, sem entender porque o DreamBlue estava rindo discretamente.

 

“Cara, você é burro ou o que? Olha pra você! Você é um Red!”, disse o DreamYallow sacudindo a cabeça, “Não acredito que ele nem percebeu que o sonho se realizou”.

 

O jovem olhava para si mesmo agora. Admirando o uniforme vermelho que vestia.

 

“Há quanto tempo você sonhava com isso?”, perguntou Mayumi interessada.

 

“Desde criança eu sonhava em ser um herói como os da televisão… Eu achei que seria bom interpretar um agora que havia me tornado um ator… mas, parece que meu sonho se realizou de uma forma bem mais intensa, não é?”, respondeu Maki um pouco sem graça.

 

“Com certeza, eu diria que isso é o suficiente para você conseguir atravessar dimensões permanentemente”, ressaltou a moça.

 

“Então será que... ele poderia ir com a gente? Teríamos o esquadrão completo agora! Seria muito mais fácil perseguir a Tríade”, disse o DreamYallow.

 

“Bom, nós não podemos impor isso à ele”, disse o DreamBlue cuidadoso.

 

“Mas ele acabou de dizer que sonhava em ser um Red”, insistiu o guerreiro amarelo.

 

Maki sorriu diante da possibilidade de viajar com aquele esquadrão, pensou como seria conhecer todos aqueles mundos e realidades paralelas. E em como isso satisfaria o seu desejo de acabar com aquela Tríade de uma vez por todas.

 

Kazumi ficara tão desapontado com tudo aquilo que havia escutado. Ninguém poderia medir a tristeza em seu coração por saber que Maki iria embora com aquele esquadrão, mas se era isso que Maki desejava ele nada podia fazer. Não aguentando mais ficar ali, ele saiu de trás da coluna pegando um corredor que saia pelos fundos do teatro e o ligava as outras instalações do prédio. Ele pensava que havia passado despercebido, mas Maki percebera os movimentos.

 

“Kazumi...”, murmurou Maki para si mesmo, e então ele se virou para o esquadrão. “Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ir com vocês. Vocês sempre vão poder encontrar um outro Red nas realidades onde passarem. Mas eu... não posso abandoná-los agora. Os meus amigos precisam de mim. Eu sonhava sim em ser um Red, mas como Mizuki disse, uma pessoa pode possuir mais de um sonho, e meu sonho de cantar... está aqui junto com o meu grupo. E eu quero muito alcançar esse sonho”. Maki fez uma pequena pausa. “Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ajudá-los se precisarem de mim algum dia”.

 

E dizendo isso Maki fez uma reverência que foi retribuída pelos heróis em um sinal de compreensão. O Rapaz saiu rapidamente seguindo o mesmo caminho por onde Kazumi tinha ido. Maki subiu as escadas desesperado encontrando Kazumi sentado nos degraus em frente à porta que dava para o interior do prédio, ele não havia tido coragem de entrar, a tristeza era muito evidente no rosto do rapaz mais velho.

 

“Kazumi!”, gritou ele chamando a sua atenção.

 

“Maki... eu pensei que você...”, balbuciou Kazumi se levantando.

 

“Eu não vou!!”, Maki parou a alguns passos do outro, “Vou ficar aqui com vocês! Com você!”.

 

Kazumi não conseguiu se segurar e correu na direção de Maki, o abraçando e beijando intensamente. Maki abriu os olhos quando os lábios se afastaram.

 

“Por favor, diga que isso não tem nada a ver com o show business...”.

 

“Vocês está vendo alguma fã por aqui? Eu não.”, respondeu Kazumi o abraçando novamente permanecendo com ele assim um pouco mais de tempo.

 

Mais tarde os dois jovens haviam se juntado aos seus colegas de grupo mais uma vez.

 

 “E então? Como estão as coisas?”, perguntou Maki vendo a cara de desanimo de seus companheiros.

 

“Nada boas. Todos os contratos foram cancelados. Os patrocínios foram retirados também”, contou o gerente um pouco entristecido por trazer noticias tão ruins. “A agência também disse que não pretende mais investir no grupo tão cedo... os prejuízos foram muito grandes”.

 

Os rapazes estavam tão desconsolados que nem tinham coragem de olhar uns para os outros.

 

“Mas por que isso?”, Maki insistiu.

 

“Estigma”, disse Shiro devagar. “A pessoas não lembram mais de nós do mesmo jeito, agora quando elas pensam em nós se lembram da tragédia acontecida aqui, e isso desperta o medo das pessoas. Estamos estigmatizados, é isso. Seremos eternamente associados à destruição que aconteceu em Yumetto”.

 

“Mas isso é muito injusto...”, rebateu Maki.

 

“Sim, é, mas é o que está acontecendo e não há nada que possamos fazer”, lamentou Shiro fechando os olhos.

 

Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada, eles apenas se mantinham em seus lugares com os mesmos olhares derrotados.

 

“Vocês sabem que se ficarmos marcados por esses acontecimentos, nós ficaremos fora da mídia por um bom tempo... e vocês sabem o que acontece para aqueles que ficam fora da mídia, não é? Vamos cair no esquecimento! E o nosso sonho estará acabado! É isso o que querem?”, disse Maki enfatizando a ultima parte.

 

“Não, mas não podemos fazer nada. Nós não temos apoio de mais ninguém”, respondeu Kengo sem esperanças.

 

“Então vamos sair dessa por nós mesmos. Nós podemos fazer isso! Vamos, pessoal!! Ânimo! Não desistam dos seus sonhos!”, Maki fora tão enfático que seus amigos até podiam acreditar que era verdade.

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **Pois só quem acredita**

**Pode alcançar**

**Te dou um novo dia**

**Pra você acreditar** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

Kazumi olhava para Maki e sentia um grande orgulho vendo-o falar daquela forma. Era impressionante como aquele rapaz calado e um pouco retraído havia crescido assim e agora estava ali lutando para manter o grupo unido.

 

“E você tem alguma ideia de como podemos fazer isso?”, perguntou Ryuichi curioso.

 

“Ah se tenho! Eu preciso dar um telefonema”, Maki se afastou um momento enquanto realizava aquela ligação. “Pronto! Já temos por onde começar. Ryuichi, seus pais tem uma empresa de transporte não é? Acha que eles ajudariam se fosse preciso transportar alguns materiais para cá?”

 

“Tenho certeza que sim”.

 

“Ótimo! Shiro, vou precisar da sua ajuda também”, completou Maki entusiasmado.

 

“Pode contar comigo!”

 

“Então se preparem, porque os Prism Boys vão chamar muita atenção”, disse Maki vendo seus companheiros sorrirem, com a esperança em seus corações completamente renovada.

 

Maki estava organizando os últimos preparativos em plena praça da cidade. Ele havia instalado o ultimo equipamento da cozinha improvisada ao ar livre, e já começava a preparar os hambúrgueres sendo ajudado por Kazumi.

 

“Como foi que você arranjou tudo isso?”, perguntou Kazumi curioso.

 

“Você sabe que eu trabalhei em uma lanchonete antes de entrar para o grupo, não sabe? Eu pedi ao senhor Takashi que me emprestasse o equipamento antigo da cozinha, eu mesmo o havia ajudado a trocar por um novo, foi sorte ele não ter se livrado dele”, respondeu Maki já podendo sentir o cheiro delicioso dos hambúrgueres. “Ele ainda doou o material, disse que se a ideia desse certo seria ótimo para os negócios poder dizer que um Idol famoso trabalhou na lanchonete dele. Senhor Takashi sempre foi um bom homem”.

 

Ryuichi sorria alegre e simpático, entregando os panfletos e convidando as pessoas para provarem a comida. Eles esperavam angariar algum dinheiro com aquilo.

 

Maki tinha descoberto recentemente que a mãe de Shiro era uma grande cerimonialista e promotora de festas, dai a habilidade que o rapaz tinha em planejar certas coisas para os shows do grupo. Por isso, não fora difícil que eles conseguissem uma pequena aparelhagem de som que agora tocava uma musica bem animada.

 

Desde os últimos acontecimentos na cidade, as pessoas estavam com muito medo de participar de qual tipo de situação que aglomerasse muitas pessoas, tanto que todos os eventos locais foram oficialmente cancelados. Maki sabia que não existia mais ameaça, mas a população desconhecia esse fato, uma vez que a distorção criada pelos Dreamrangers impossibilitou que qualquer pessoa presenciasse a luta final e destruição dos monstros.

 

Embora desconfiadas, as pessoas eram atraídas pelo cheiro da comida e pela musica agradável, enquanto Kengo, Shiro e Akira se revezavam animados servindo a todos.

 

“Três hambúrgueres, por favor”, disse uma pessoa.

 

“Claro”, respondeu Maki levantando os olhos assim que reconheceu aquela voz, “Hina!! O que você está fazendo aqui?”.

 

“Vim ver você. Tá bom, é mentira, estou trabalhando, mas eu também vim ver você”, respondeu a moça sorridente como sempre.

 

“Como assim?”, perguntou o jovem.

 

“Bom, eu convenci a minha chefe que a revista precisava de uma matéria sobre os últimos acontecimentos em Yumetto, e quando contei sobre o que vocês pretendiam fazer ela ficou muito curiosa e aprovou a ideia na hora”.

 

“Hina…”, Maki nem sabia o que dizer.

 

Logo uma fila enorme de pessoas se formava para provar da comida que os jovens preparavam, e rapidamente a noticia se espalhou, as adolescentes estavam eufóricas ao descobrirem quem eram os rapazes que estavam ali, então uma multidão de pessoas se aglomerou em volta da praça. Isso era tudo o que Maki precisava, ele fez uma pausa no preparo dos sanduíches e reuniu os rapazes na praça. E então tocando um de seus maiores sucessos eles dançaram e cantaram diante de uma plateia que reagia positivamente, com aplausos e assovios. Ao fim da pequena apresentação, Maki pegou o microfone e anunciou que eles iriam reabrir o Teatro e convidou a todos para comparecerem ao show de reabertura. E diante de tanta receptividade da plateia eles tiveram certeza que podiam fazer aquilo juntos.

 

O dinheiro que eles conseguiram com a venda dos hambúrgueres foi o suficiente pra que eles começassem a reforma no teatro, talvez não para refazer toda a estrutura original, mas o suficiente para oferecer o conforto mínimo para o publico. Muitas coisas naquela reforma teriam que ser feita por eles, mas isso não foi problema quando Kengo chamou seus nove irmãos para ajudar. Maki estava feliz em ver os seus amigos trabalhando animados na reconstrução do teatro, logo outras pessoas também estavam ajudando. Ele sorriu quando viu Ryuichi sentado nos ombros de Kengo, sendo levantado enquanto tentava pendurar alguma coisa na parede do teatro. Kazumi e Shiro também estavam lá, até Akira estava ajudando, mesmo com o braço quebrado. Todos ali, juntos!

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **Não para quando a vida disser não**

**Não para, segura a minha mão**

**Se a gente ficar junto então ta tudo bem**

**Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

O gerente do grupo foi chamado na portaria do Teatro, e isso desviou um pouco atenção de Maki, quando o rapaz olhou de novo para o lado, viu Kazumi conversando com Akira em um canto embora ele não conseguisse ouvir o que eles conversavam.

 

“Aquilo sobre o teste… Por que você não contou a Maki sobre o que fiz…?”, perguntou Akira.

 

“Eu não posso imaginar o problema que isso te causaria se o gerente descobrisse”, disse Kazumi, ele tinha sentido muita raiva de Akira pelo que tinha feito, mas nunca teve vontade de prejudica-lo. Ele havia chegado à conclusão que tornar aquilo publico seria muito pior.

 

“Kazumi…”, murmurou Akira surpreso, pelo visto Kazumi tinha algum tipo de consideração por ele.

 

“Além do mais, ninguém mais precisa saber da coisa vergonhosa que você fez, já basta você ter que conviver com isso em sua consciência”, complementou. “Eu sei que você não odeia o Maki, ou não teria se arriscado para ajuda-lo”.

 

“Eu sei que tudo o que fiz com ele foi errado… Eu sinto muito…”, disse Akira arrependido.

 

“Tudo bem, isso é passado agora”, disse Kazumi.

 

O gerente havia retornado e trazia com ele uma equipe completa de trabalhadores e sorrindo bem satisfeito ele se aproximou de Maki.

 

“O que está acontecendo?”, perguntou Maki vendo toda aquela movimentação.

 

“A agência resolveu mandar apoio para que o teatro seja reaberto o mais rápido possível”, explicou o homem.

 

“Mas disseram que não iriam mais investir na gente… Por quê?”, questionou Maki

 

“Por isso!”, disse o gerente mostrando uma revista, “A repercussão da matéria foi boa, e a agência mudou de ideia. É a força da mídia, garoto”.

 

Ele olhou para a revista e viu a matéria assinada por sua amiga Hina, sem conseguir se controlar ele disparou em contar as novidades para todos que começaram a comemorar.

 

Maki guardou o celular depois de ler a mensagem de texto. “Hina disse que vem para o show de estreia amanhã”, disse Maki em sua cama. Ele olhou para a cama ao lado, mas Kazumi nada respondeu. “Kazumi… Não vai dizer nada?”.

 

“Dizer o que?”, respondeu ele com má vontade.

 

Soerguendo o corpo Maki pode ver a expressão meio aborrecida de Kazumi. “Ei, você não está com ciúmes da Hina, está?”

 

“Eu? Ciúmes? É que... bem.., não... não é… é só que…”, Kazumi não conseguiu evitar de gaguejar uma resposta nada convincente, fazendo Maki começar a rir.

 

“Não precisa ter ciúmes. Eu já lhe disse que ela é como se fosse minha irmã”, se antecipou Maki.

 

“Sim, irmã, eu sei, mas é que…”, dizia Kazumi com a voz trêmula, ficando bem sem graça com a situação.

 

“Que bobagem, você sabe que eu não gosto dela desse jeito. Você sabe de quem é que eu gosto…”.

 

“Sei é?”, perguntou Kazumi levantando uma sobrancelha?

 

“Sabe!”, respondeu Maki jogando o travesseiro nele e o acertando em cheio.

 

Os jovens estavam ansiosos nos bastidores, o gerente já havia dito que as casa estava novamente lotada e toda a imprensa estava lá. Eles subiram pela lateral e já podiam ouvir o som da plateia.  Um pouco antes de entrar no palco os jovens pararam e se abraçaram como nunca haviam feito antes. Eles haviam combinado de que a primeira musica cantada seria a musica que os alavancou, o encerramento do Super Sentai. Shiro olhou para Maki e tirou sua jaqueta vermelha estendendo-a na direção do rapaz.

 

“Shiro, o que?”, perguntou Maki confuso.

 

“Pega! Você merece usar essa jaqueta hoje. Eu sei o quanto essa musica é importante pra você. Sei também que depois de tudo o que aconteceu você se tornou um verdadeiro líder para esse grupo, e se não fosse por você nenhum de nós estaria hoje aqui”.

 

“Mas…”, os olhos de Maki se marejaram de lágrimas.

 

“Qual o problema? Você sabe a letra e a coreografia. Eu entro logo depois na segunda parte da música, que tal?”, disse Shiro vendo os outros três concordarem.

 

O rosto de Maki ganhou um novo brilho, e com um sorriso no rosto ele vestiu a jaqueta vermelha e entrou no palco com seus companheiros. Eles acenaram para o publico, Maki deu uns passos para frente e contemplou o sorriso no rosto daquelas pessoas.

 

“Hoje é um dia muito especial para mim e para os meus amigos”, disse Maki no microfone, “Eu era alguém que sonhava em cantar para uma plateia como essa. Vocês são incríveis!! E hoje estou aqui cantando pra vocês ao lado dos meus amigos! Então, eu só queria dizer para que nunca desistam dos seus sonhos… pois quando nos esforçamos, e buscarmos esses sonhos com todas as nossas forças, eles podem se realizar!!”

 

A plateia não pode se conter quando a musica começara a tocar.

 

**_♫_ ** **_♪_ ** **Não para quando a vida disser não**

**Não para segura a minha mão**

**Se a gente ficar junto então ta tudo bem**

**Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier** **_♫_ ** **_♪_ **

 

O show havia sido um sucesso. Junto com seus amigos, Maki se sentia orgulhoso pendurando o novo cartaz do grupo na frente do teatro.

 

“Maki-chan, a produção do seriado que você fez o teste ligou dizendo que o papel é seu”, contou Kazumi com um sorriso. Ele e Shiro estiveram com o gerente e traziam a noticia em primeira mão.

 

“O papel é meu? Como assim?”, indagou Maki surpreso, olhando para cada um deles e se fixando em Akira. “Isso tem a ver com os ferimentos do Akira? Eu realmente sinto muito por isso”, ele se desculpou inclinando o corpo para frente ao se lembrar que o colega havia se ferido para protegê-lo.

 

“De fato isso seria um problema, mas não foi isso. O diretor bateu o martelo e disse que queria você no papel e não importava que a produção já tivesse escolhido outro”, explicou Shiro vendo o sorriso de Maki se iluminar novamente.

 

“Ei, Maki-chan! Me ensina como é, aquela coisa de pegar o cinto... Levanta o braço, gira assim e grita: HENSHIN”,dizia Ryuichi fazendo um movimento engraçado .

 

“Cala boca, pivete! Isso é Kamen Rider e não Super Sentai”, reclamou Kengo dando um tapinha leve na cabeça de Ryuichi e fazendo todos rirem do menino que reclamava dizendo que era apenas brincadeira.

 

Eles caminharam para dentro do teatro deixando Maki por último. O jovem antes de passar pela porta olhou para trás e pode ver do outro lado da rua as quatro figuras coloridas que foram seus companheiros de equipe na mais dura batalha que já travara. Ainda que houvesse sido por um breve tempo, Maki sentia que eles eram especiais. O sinal de aprovação daqueles que durante muitos anos foram a sua inspiração preenchendo o seu coração de alegria e novas esperanças. Maki quase não acreditava em tudo o que havia se passado desde então. Ele havia lutado para salvar o mundo e os sonhos das pessoas, o seu grupo recobrara o prestigio e parecia decolar novamente rumo ao sucesso, e para completar ele fora escolhido o Red no novo seriado, o que mais ele podia querer? Ele acenou sorrindo, dando adeus aos guerreiros, e entrou no teatro devagar com a certeza de que não ficaria sozinho. Sabia que o que quer que acontecesse eles estariam juntos, havia conquistado a sua própria equipe. Ali era o seu lugar, pois agora os Prism Boys não eram mais apenas um grupo e sim um verdadeiro time.

 

**_Sorria mais, transmita paz_ **

**_Não desista jamais_ **

****

****

Suryia Tsukiyono / Setembro de 2015

  


**Author's Note:**

> • Minha Intenção nunca foi criar um novo Super Sentai e descrever as aventuras do esquadrão enfrentando monstro após monstro da forma clássica. Eu apenas pretendia criar algo diferente, uma história em que eu pudesse unir três coisas que eu adoro: Tokusatsu, Grupos de Idols (Boy Bands) e Yaoi/BL (Boys Love). Pode parecer estranho associar esses três itens, mas te digo que as coisas não estão tão longes assim umas das outras. Muitos atores que interpretam heróis em Tokusatsus são também integrantes desses grupos. E eu adquiri esse gosto por bandas pesquisando uma pouco mais sobre a carreira de algum ator de tokusatsu... E mergulhando um pouco mais nesse mundo de Idols, eu fiquei apaixonada por esses jovens multi-talentos. É realmente incrível, o amor e a dedicação que eles tem com seu trabalho. (É claro que eu também sou contra aqueles contratos abusivos e alguns tipos de rotinas absurdas, cheias de pressão, que alguns Idols são submetidos, então eu prefiro me prender a parte mais leve da coisa, ok?). E o Yaoi/BL? Onde fica? Muitos dos atores tokus já fizeram participação em produções BL e para eles isso é apenas mais um segmento do entretenimento como outro qualquer. E da para notar que algumas séries de Tokusatsu tem uma pegada forte em “Bromance” que eu acredito ser uma tentativa de agradar também essa fatia de mercado. Porque sim, embora repudiado ou incompreendido por muitos, o fato é que as fãs do tema Yaoi/BL representam uma parcela significativa do mercado japonês e vem também se espalhando em grandes proporções por todo o ocidente.
> 
> • Antes de tudo, quero dizer que não sou nenhuma expert em nenhum dos assuntos relatados aqui. Eu apenas gosto de assistir tokusatsus, gosto da temática Yaoi e gosto de acompanhar o trabalho dos atores (ou não) em seus grupos e bandas. Por tanto, se algo aqui não condiz com qualquer realidade dos temas apresentados considerem como liberdade poética. rs 
> 
> • Também sei que esse tema de viagem no tempo, mundo paralelo, espaço dimensional é bem explorado nas séries, Mas acho que sempre existem várias formas de se explorar um assunto, não é? Então perdoe todo esse meu surto de “viagem interdimensional”.
> 
> • Se algum outro argumento, nome, ou situação presente nesta fic já foi utilizado em alguma série, isso é mera coincidência, ou é algo tão obvio que além dá Toei, meu subconsciente deve ter achado que seria interessante utilizar.
> 
> • Foi meio intencional isso de não mostrar a galera do Dreamranger sem os trajes de batalha, eu quis deixar uma coisa meio AkaRed mesmo. Talvez um dia eu faça uma outra fic contando mais sobre os Dreamrangers e suas aventuras interdimensionais contra os Zirgogis. Quem sabe até o Maki possa fazer uma participação especial nessa fic kkkk
> 
> • Eu tive muitas inspirações para essa fanfic, a começar pelo tema de “nunca desistir do seu sonho”, essa inspiração veio um pouco da história do Ricardo Cruz e de como ele conquistou o seu lugar junto aos seus ídolos do JAM Project e da música em português “Heróis” gravada por eles.
> 
> • Também tive muitas inspirações para os personagens. O Maki, por exemplo, foi totalmente inspirado na entrevista dada pelo Yuki Yamada (GokaiBlue, e também integrante da BoyBand D2-Boys) que se disse fã de super sentai desde pequeno, e que agora ele ali sendo um Blue era como um sonho que se realizava.
> 
> • Akira também foi inspirado no Sho Jinnai (o vilão Enter em Go-buster e colega do Yamada no grupo D2-boys), que em uma outra entrevista declarou na cara de pau que nunca foi fã de super sentai e participar de um era apenas um trabalho como outro qualquer (-_-” ok, né)
> 
> • Ryuichi foi inspirado em dois artistas. O Yukito Nishii (do D2-boys) e Takafumi Honda (da Banda Boys and Men). Yukito por ser o integrante mais jovem do grupo D2, e o Takafumi é a coisa mais fofa do mundo e é dono do sorriso mais irresistível do universo (rs)
> 
> • O nome Maki-chan, foi uma homenagem ao Takehisa Maeyama (O Sora de KR Wizard, e também faz parte dos D2-boys) que é carinhosamente chamado de Mae-chan pelos colegas de grupo.
> 
> • Essa coisa do Maki conseguir o papel dele na série mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, foi uma referência que eu quis fazer a uma curiosidade sobre GARO, onde Ryosei Konishi (Kouga) teria ido inicialmente fazer o teste para o papel de Zero, mas o diretor gostou tanto da sua atuação que decidiu que Konishi era perfeito para o papel de Kouga e decidiu que seria ele, mesmo que já tivessem escolhido um outro ator para fazer o Garo.  
>    
> • Por ultimo, a música utilizada durante essa fic, é do Ivo Mozart e se chama “Não Para”, porque essa música é meu guia nos momentos de tristeza, e apesar de adorar a música japonesa, não faz mal prestigiar os artistas brasileiros de vez em quando, né? Quem quiser conhecer a música. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_457JwoizE
> 
> • Obrigada a quem acompanhou essa loucura até o final.


End file.
